Harry Potter and the life of darkness
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry finds it difficult to cope with the way his life is now. Warning: mentions child abuse. No bashing. Pairings according to canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off the spiral staircase after speaking with Albus Dumbledore's portrait. The three of them were exhausted, but they were also still alert and wired after everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

'Um, I should get back down to the family, they will probably want to head home. You're both coming, aren't you?' Ron gazed at Hermione, giving her hand a squeeze.

'You know I will Ron,' Hermione gave him a very sad smile before turning to face Harry.

'I'm going to sleep for a while, I'll head there after. I need to wait to put that back,' Harry touched his sleeve, 'I can't until everyone has left.'

'Yeah, you don't want people knowing where it is. They all heard you say the elder wand when you were talking to Voldemort.'

Harry lifted his glasses, rubbing his eyes, before he looked back at his friends, 'Yeah, I know I shouldn't have said the name, but I needed him to understand why the wand wasn't going to work for him, well more than a normal wand anyway. Merlin, I'm aching all over, my eyes are stinging, and my back feels like I've been stomped on by a giant. I didn't get stomped on by a giant did I?' Harry thought for a minute, 'Nope, just dropped by Voldemort a couple of times,' Harry shrugged, 'I didn't feel it then, but now I certainly am.'

'Go see Madam Pomfrey Harry, you could have a couple of problems, maybe even a broken rib or something,' Hermione suggested.

'I will, but after I've sleep. I don't even think the pain will stop me falling asleep right now. So go on, I'll get to the Burrow as soon as I'd put that back,' Harry hugged Hermione then Ron.

'Okay, as soon as it's done, come straight over or we'll come back and get you,' Ron took Hermione's hand again and they walked off.

Harry watched his friends for a few minutes, then headed for Gryffindor tower and was glad that part of the castle wasn't damaged. He stepped through the portrait hole the moment the fat lady opened it for him and without a password, and went straight up to his old bed. He put the two wands on his bedside, pulled his glasses off, then his shoes, shirt and jeans, then climbed under the blankets and was asleep instantly.

Down in the great hall, the Weasley family was standing near the fireplace waiting to go home. Ginny stepped over to Hermione and Ron.

'Is Harry coming to the Burrow Ron?'

'He's going to sleep first, then he has something he needs to do. He'll get there later, probably tomorrow,' Ron gazed at his sister, 'You're hoping to get back with Harry, aren't you Ginny?'

'Yes, he broke up with me because he thought I would be in danger if Voldemort or the death eaters found out. He's dead, so are most of the death eaters, so I want to find out if Harry wants to continue where we left off.'

'He will Ginny, when we were away, Harry used to stare at your name on the map. Almost every night he did that, until you left Hogwarts that is,' Hermione gave her a reassuring smile.

'And if he doesn't hurt you again, I'll tell you. But he has a habit of talking in his sleep, so he called your name a few times.'

'A few times Ron, at least once a night he would call for Ginny,' Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend before looking back at Ginny, 'You could hear how much he cared for you when he did that.'

'Thanks, I wish I could talk to him now, but we're ready to leave.'

'He'd be asleep anyway Ginny. We haven't had a lot of sleep over the last couple of days, well hardly any. So leave him sleep, you'll see him soon enough.'

'Okay Ron, but behave when he and I do talk and in private. Or next time you barge in on us, I will set the bat bogeys on you.'

'Fine, but keep the snogging to a minimum when I'm around,' Ron scowled.

Ginny and Hermione both giggled before turning back to face the family as they were starting to step into the fire. Bill, Charlie, George and their father taking Fred through first, then their mother stepped in with Percy and Fleur, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The following morning, Harry woke up, he rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms above his head, then sat up. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbed his eyes then opened them again. He was puzzled, so he kept rubbing his eyes, trying to clear them and they were still stinging.

'What's going on,' Harry said aloud and knew he was awake and not dreaming, he could hear himself, but just to make sure, he pinched his leg, 'Well, I felt that,' Harry put his hand out and felt around. He could feel the bed, his bedside, and the poll of his four poster bed behind his head, but he couldn't see anything. 'Is anyone here?' Harry called out but heard nothing which was making him start to panic, 'Maybe I am still asleep and this is a dream,' Harry felt around again, then felt the two wands on his bedside. 'No, I'm definitely awake, maybe this has something to do when Voldemort dropped me on my head one of the times he let me fall. I should have seen Madam Pomfrey last night. Now I just have to find my clothes, then find my way up to see her.'

At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was keeping busy getting breakfast for her family. They were all sitting around the worn kitchen table, but no one was speaking. Mrs. Weasley floated food onto the table along with a large pot of tea. They all dished themselves up some breakfast, poured themselves tea, but still no one spoke. When they finished, Hermione turned to Ron and Ginny.

'Why don't we head to Hogwarts, see if Harry's ready to leave, because if he sits alone to long, he's going to start feeling guilty?'

'Yeah, alright,' Ron faced his parents, 'Mum, dad, we're just going back to Hogwarts to get Harry. He should be awake by now. Ginny's going to come with us alright.'

'Okay, just be careful, the three of you,' Arthur nodded to the three of them.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and vanished from the Burrow and stepped out in the fireplace in the great hall. Hermione had explained to Professor McGonagall the night before about them coming back to get Harry, that he wanted to sleep and also speak with her about something important before he left.

They spotted professor McGonagall, so they went over to her to see if Harry had spoken to her yet.

'Professor,' Hermione said as she stepped over to her with Ron and Ginny, 'Has Harry spoken to you yet?'

'No, I think he must still be asleep. I haven't seen him this morning.'

'Alright, we'll go up and see if he's awake,' the three of them left the great hall and headed up to Gryffindor tower, nodding at people they knew that were still there. The stepped through the portrait hole and went straight up the stairs.

'Let me check that he's dressed,' Ron said and he stepped into his room, 'Harry, you're awake at least.'

'Ron, is that you,' Harry said looking towards the sound of his friends voice.

'Come in, he's sort of dress, still in bed though,' Ron called to the two girls.

'Um, I need help,' Harry said when he heard the steps get closer.

'What's going on Harry, you look scared?' Hermione asked as she sat on the bed beside Harry.

'Um, I don't know, but I can't see anything. I was going to try and find my jeans, then go see Madam Pomfrey, but I couldn't find them. I was hoping you'd come back to help.'

'Do you know what happened Harry?' Ginny asked taking his hand and felt Harry squeeze it tight in his.

'No, my eyes were stinging, then I woke up and couldn't see. He did drop me on my head yesterday, maybe that did it.'

'Okay, why don't you stay here and I'll get Madam Pomfrey to come to see you Harry. It will be easier,' Hermione suggested.

'Okay, Ron, could you hand me my jeans, then help me into the bathroom. I tried, couldn't find my way.'

'You two do that, Ginny can come with me,' Hermione took Ginny's hand and left the dorm room.

'Don't tell the girls, but I had to clean myself up before. I've been sitting here for hours.'

'I won't Harry, here are your jeans,' Ron handed Harry his jeans, then watched as he felt them before pulling them on, 'Okay, here's your shoes,' Harry put them on again, then stood up.

'Which way Ron?' Harry stretched his hands out in front of him.

'Here, take my arm and I'll help you in there,' Ron put Harry's hand on his arm and led him out of the room along the small landing that led to the Gryffindor bathrooms. They went in and Ron helped Harry to where he needed to go, 'I'll turn my back mate, just do what you need to.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry went about what he needed, then turned and stepped away, bumping into Ron, 'Sorry, just the sink now,' Harry felt Ron put his hand back on his arm, then led him over to the sink and put the water on for him, so he washed his hands, 'I never grabbed my wand, can you cast a drying charm please?'

'Sure,' Ron waved his wand at Harry's hand, 'You never said he dropped you on your head Harry.'

'I never thought about it Ron, too much going through my head at the time.'

'Yeah, I suppose, let me take you back in,' Ron kept Harry's hand on his arm and they walked slowly back to their dorm room, 'Madam Pomfrey is here Harry.'

'Madam Pomfrey,' Harry said looking around.

'Sit him down Ron so I can examine him,' the matron said pointing to the bed. Once Harry was sitting, 'Now, can you tell me what happened Harry?'

'Well, last night when I was in the forbidden forest with Voldemort, he hit me with the killing curse. I got knocked out, but when I came to I stayed still so he didn't know I was alive. He then used the cruciatus curse on me, but I never felt it, I did later though. Then he flung me up in the air and just let me drop. One time I fell hard on my head. Do you think that's what has caused this?'

'It might be Harry, let me examine you, but have you got any pain anywhere else.'

'My eyes are stinging, my back hurts, and my left leg. I landed on my leg and back one time as well.'

'Okay, I'll check them after your eyes.'

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's eyes, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny watching. Ron was scuffing his feet the longer it went on.

'Ron, you sound as impatient as me,' Harry grinned towards the sound.

'How did you know it was me Harry?'

'Because I know you Ron, you scuff your feet when you're impatient.'

'Madam Pomfrey,' Ginny said as she sat next to Harry, taking his hand again.

Harry didn't hear anyone talking, but could tell they were all looking at him. 'Come on, your silence is killing me here. What's going on? Will they clear up after some rest or some potions?'

'Harry,' Madam Pomfrey sat on the other side of Harry, 'There was damage done when you fell, but that's not what has caused you not to be able to see. It is the reason why they are stinging.'

'Then what has caused this then, why can't I see?'

'Before I say, can you tell me where he hit you with the killing curse?'

'Um,' Harry sat thinking for a minute, 'I saw the green light coming towards me, then I closed my eyes so no, I don't know where it hit, why?'

'I think it might have hit your face or eyes Harry. The killing curse is one of the worst dark pieces of magic.'

'Yeah, I know, so what can be done about this then?'

'Harry, you can't heal dark magic, I'm sorry.'

Harry felt he's throat close up and gripped Ginny's hand tighter, 'So what you're saying is I'm blind, and I always will be, isn't it?' Harry felt the tear roll down his face, but no one said anything, 'Tell me,' Harry shouted, 'I'm blind aren't I?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When the silence around him went on too long, that's when Harry lost it, 'Oh for fucks sake, just tell me.'

'Please calm down Harry, but yes, you're blind, I'm so sorry.'

Harry sat there nodded then lowered his head, 'So this is it, living in the dark, forever. I wish he killed me.'

'Harry please don't say that, we'll all help you learn to adapt to this, you know that.'

'I won't be a burden to my friends, I won't have you putting your lives on hold for me, no forget it. I'll go to Grimmauld place, Kreacher can at least cook for me.'

'Forget it Harry, we're taking you to the Burrow and since you can't see, you can't fight us,' Ron said fiercely, 'We're family, we don't abandon family.'

Harry nodded in resignation, 'Why did I know you were going to say that Ron.'

'Like you said, you know me. If it was me, you wouldn't abandon me or any of us.'

'No, I wouldn't, never, I could never leave any of you,' Harry moved his hand and felt the matron still sitting beside him, 'Thanks Madam Pomfrey, sorry I swore at you.'

'Understandable Harry, now I will need to get you some potions for your other injuries though. The stinging will ease in a day or two, you have a couple of broken ribs and also a small fracture in your left foot. So do you want me to bring them back or do you want to come up to the hospital wing and get them? I can also give you a list so Molly can make them for you. You will need them for at least a week.'

'I'll come up, well if my friends will help me get there.'

'You know we will Harry,' Ginny kissed Harry's cheek.

'I'll also need to give you the name of a specialist healer. They will need to come see you, explain things, show you how to adapt to things like dressing, using the bathroom.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I realised that when Ron took me in before, not as easy to do when you can't see.'

'Okay, Ron, you and I will get Harry's things together, while Ginny takes Harry up to the hospital wing.'

'Yeah, alright Hermione, Harry, we'll meet you there and all head back together.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry stood up and felt Ginny removed her hand and put his hand on her arm and they walked slowly out of the dormitory.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione said as she sat down and started crying, 'After everything, now this.'

'I know, but let's get everything together. What about the wand, should we just put it in his bag, work it out with Professor McGonagall later?'

'Yes, we can talk to her about it, work something out.' Hermione picked up the two wands, then looked at Harry's glassed, before picking them up, 'He won't need these, but we should put them in his bag, where is it Ron?'

'Down here,' Ron bent down and grabbed Harry's rucksack and Hermione put the elder wand and Harry's glasses in the bag, 'Keep that, I'm sure Harry will feel better if he has his wand on him.'

'What about when people find out Ron? Harry's known, famous and even more so now since he killed Voldemort.'

'Let's just get him to the Burrow. It's not like he will want to go anywhere just yet. When we go down, we'll just stay on either side of Harry. You can't tell anything is wrong with him by looking at him.'

'Okay, I'll get you to go with Harry and Ginny, I'll explain to Professor McGonagall.'

'No worries, let's go,' Ron picked up Harry's bag and followed Hermione out of the room and up to the hospital wing. They met Harry and Ginny just coming out, 'Got your stuff Harry.'

'Thanks, what about the wands?'

'Here's yours,' Hermione slip his wand in his hand, 'the other is in your bag. We can work that out later. I put your glasses in there as well.'

'Might chuck them out, it's not like I need them since I can't see.'

'Let's not worry about that now Harry, let's go home,' Ginny tightened her hold on Harry's hand.

'Alright,' Harry said and the other three could see and hear how down Harry sounded.

The four of them walked slowly down through the castle until the came to the great hall. Ron, Ginny and Harry kept Harry walking towards the fireplace, while Hermione went over to Minerva McGonagall.

'Professor, sorry to interrupt, but this is important.'

'What is it Hermione?' she asked as was led away from the people she had been speaking to.

'Harry woke up and couldn't see. Madam Pomfrey said it has been caused by dark magic. We think it was when Voldemort hit him with the killing curse, it hit his face, or eyes.'

'Oh dear merlin, dark magic can't be healed.'

'No, she told Harry that after he yelled at us. We're taking him to the Burrow now.'

'Alright, if I hear anything that might help, I'll let you know,' Minerva glanced around to see Harry standing at the large fireplace, 'How is he though?'

'He sounds down, he was going to head to Grimmauld place so we didn't put our lives on hold. Ron had a go at him and basically said we'd force him to the Burrow. We'll help him Professor, but I don't think Harry will want anyone to know. If the escaped death eaters find out, he'll be worried they will come find him.'

'I'll keep it to myself, but I might tell Kingsley. He can make sure the wards around the Burrow are strengthened.'

'That's a good idea, I better go though. I'll let you know if he needs anything,' Hermione nodded then walked away. 'Sorry, I needed a word with Professor McGonagall, we can go now.'

'You told her, didn't you Hermione,' Harry asked.

'Yes, I thought she should know Harry. But apart from Kingsley, she won't tell anyone.'

'Yeah, I trust her, its fine, but no, I do not want anyone to know about this.'

'No one will Harry, let's go,' Ron took Hermione hand and stepped into the fireplace with Harry and Ginny. They vanished from Hogwarts, then stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen.

'Harry, I'm glad you're here,' Molly went to walk over to him, but saw him looking around, 'What's wrong?'

'Um, mum, dad, Harry's blind,' Ron said quietly but looked at Harry.

Then everyone was asking the same question, but Mr. Weasley called for quiet.

'Quiet everyone, now, how did this happen and did you see Poppy?'

'It was caused by dark magic, the killing curse. Harry was hit by it, she thinks it hit his face or eyes,' Hermione explained.

'Come sit down Harry,' Ginny led him over to the table.

Everyone watched as Harry felt around until he found the seat, then sat down.

'Its fine, you don't have to keep staring.'

'Sorry Harry, would you like a cup of tea?'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I was sitting in that bed for hours so I'm pretty parched.'

'Harry needs to see a specialist healer. They will need to explain how blind people adapt with dressing, using the bathroom, how to get around.'

'We'll work that for you Harry, do you need anything, potions at all.'

'Madam Pomfrey gave me the ones for my broken ribs and foot. Ginny has the list of what I need. I don't want to be a burden, but I won't be able to see to make them.'

'I can do it Harry, and you are not a burden, your family,' Molly hugged him, 'Family, we help family, remember that.'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks,' Harry felt himself choke up so he lowered his head and wiped his face.

'We'll need to work on a room for Harry. Ron's room is too small if he can't see.'

'Well Percy's room is empty, well it will be in a couple of days,' Molly gave her third son a smile.

'Yeah, when I go back to my flat, Harry can use it.'

'Just till I can buy a house, I'll make sure it's large and open so I can get around. Sirius was pretty loaded, so I won't have any problems with that.'

'Not for a while, please let your family help you first.'

'You can't keep looking after me, you have lives, I'll be alright.'

'Forget it Harry, I told you, you are not going anywhere, at least not yet. When you're adapting, I might move in with you, we can share a house like we did the tent.'

'Oh great, fights, freezing, starving, it was great fun,' Harry said sarcastically, then felt Ron punch his arm softly.

'Git, you know that's not what I meant.'

'I wouldn't mind Ron, I got used to sharing with you and Hermione as long as I see Ginny a lot and if you're going to live in my house, get used to us snogging.'

'What's this about Ginny and snogging?' Charlie asked.

'Harry's my boyfriend, was before he left. So not one of you boys say or do anything or you will be hexed.'

Harry snickered, 'That's my girl,' Harry turned to face her and felt Ginny take his face and kiss him softly, 'They don't want the bat bogey hex on them.'

'Damn straight,' Ginny giggled.

'Alright, enough, all us boys do not want to watch our little sister snog anyone, so keep those lips away from each other,' Bill said staring at his sister.

Harry faced Ginny again, 'He doesn't know us too well does he, Ron, why don't you explain to your eldest brother about Ginny and me.'

Ron grimaced, 'They can't look at each other without snogging. We'd be revising in the common room and they be at it again. I think the only time they weren't lip locked was when Ginny was studying for her O.W.L.s and that was only because Hermione had a go at Harry for disturbing her studies.'

'Didn't last long though,' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry again, then Harry deepened it.

'Merlin I missed you.'

'So did I, but now, since you said you were stuck in that bed, you need to eat. I'll get your some breakfast.'

'I could get Kreacher here to do things for me, I left him at Hogwarts.'

'Nonsense Harry, we'll do it and I'm not sure Kreacher would like to be with us, he never liked us at Grimmauld place.'

'He's changed mum. Harry gave him a locket that belonged to Sirius brother Regulus, who Kreacher loved. After that, he cook and cleaned for us, was pretty nice to.'

'When was this?' Arthur asked.

'After we left Bill's wedding. We ended up in London, but death eaters found us because we said Voldemort's name. We didn't know about the jinx at the time. So after that, we went to Grimmauld place to work out where we were going to go after that to start looking for the horcruxes.'

'I heard Harry say horcruxes, but I have no idea what they are. So who's going to explain?'

'Harry, this one's yours,' Ron nudged him.

'Thanks Ron,' Harry shook his head, then rubbed his eyes again but felt Ginny take his hand in hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Before I get into this, Ron, could you take me upstairs please?'

'I'll take you up Harry, Ron you can keep eating,' Arthur said as he stood up and took Harry's hand.

'Ron, are you eating again?' Harry asked but all he heard was a muffle answer, 'Yep, you are, thanks Mr. Weasley. I don't think I can wait until he finishes.'

Harry stood up and Mr. Weasley put Harry's hand on his arm and made their slow way up the stairs to the bathroom.

'There's something I want to tell you Harry. None of my family knew, I never hid it from them, it just never came up before. But my father was blind, I used to help him with all these types of things. So you don't need to get embarrassed if you make a mess or need help with this.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, it's a bit hard. I had to use magic to clean up this morning, before Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned up.'

'Another thing Harry, it's only just happened. So you will get depressed and I think everyone will understand that. So if you want to talk, I'll be here for you. Now let's get you inside,' Mr. Weasley led Harry into the bathroom and helped Harry with what he needed.

'Thanks Mr. Weasley, it is embarrassing though, knowing I need help with this sort of thing.'

'I know but it does get easier and you will learn to do it all yourself. It does take time and you will need patience but you will learn.'

'I know and I'm not big on patience, but I'll try. I did want to speak with you about Ginny though. I'm not sure if she told you about us.'

'She didn't need to Harry, Molly and I could see it when you were here last. You could hardly take your eyes off of her.'

'I care about her a lot but how can we have a life with me like this. I always thought I'd work, probably go back to Hogwarts, get my N.E.W.T.s, join the aurors. That was always my dream. You can't be an auror if you're blind.'

'That's something to work out later Harry, but there are very good jobs for blind people. You're healer specialist will help you with that. As for Ginny, you can still have a life with her if that's what you both want and by the looks of it, you both do.'

'But I don't want her having to look after me, I'm used to doing things for myself, she shouldn't have to do it.'

'Harry, relationships are more than just working, marriage, and kids. It's about being there for each other, communicating, helping the other when it's needed. Now even though you can't see, there will be times when Ginny will need your help with somethings.'

'I miss seeing her face. She has such beautiful eyes, and she used to give me this look, it would melt my heart.'

'Very romantic Harry, but I know what you mean about that look. We saw her look at you like that at the wedding. You will learn to bring those memories forward so you can almost see her eyes in your mind. It's all part of learning to adapt.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley, I just want to make her happy.'

'You already do. I don't think I've seen her smile like she did before in such a long time. When we were at Muriel's, she hardly left her room. Cried a lot wondering what was happening with you. When we listened to Potterwatch, that was the only time she seemed to take notice of anything. I think she was hoping to hear that you and of course Ron and Hermione were alright.'

'We would have liked to let everyone know, but it would have been too dangerous to contact anyone.'

'We know that, but let's get back down now you're finished.' Mr. Weasley led Harry back down the stairs and to the seat beside Ginny, who took Harry's hand in hers, then kissed him again. 'Alright, now this explanation about horcruxes, what are they?'

Harry took a deep breath, 'Basically, they were objects that Voldemort put a piece of his soul into so he couldn't die,' Harry could hear the stunned silence.

'Is that why he never died when you were a baby Harry?'

'Yes, it came down to his horcruxes. He'd made sixth when he went there that night, made his seventh after he came back.'

'Seven, you mean he split is soul seven times, is that why he looked the way he did?' asked Bill.

'Yeah, Dumbledore said because he did it so many times, made him more evil and less human. So that's what the three of us we're doing, looking for and destroying horcruxes. Gin, sorry, but the diary was one. I destroyed that back when I saved you, but we never realised what it was until later,' Harry felt Ginny tighten her hold on his hand.

'So is that why he possessed me, because I was using that diary and it was a horcrux?'

'Yeah, it was, but it was designed to have someone open the chamber, but yeah, he wanted to possess someone as well.' Harry gave her a small kiss then turned back to the others. 'He made his first one at sixteen, a ring that belonged to his grandfather. He killed his muggle father and grandparents, had his uncle blamed, then turned the ring into a horcrux and hid it inside their old house. The diary was the next one, then the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw he found in Albania, after he murdered someone, then brought it back to Hogwarts. Then there was a locket and cup he made at the same time. The locket had belonged to his mother but passed down through the centuries from Salazar Slytherin. He hid that in a cave. The cup belonged to an old woman, but it used to belong to Helga Hufflepuff. Ron destroyed the locket and Hermione destroyed the cup. He made the snake one, we're not sure when he did that. When he went to kill me as a baby, he originally wanted something from Gryffindor, but was running out of time, so we're not sure what he was going to use as it's still in the house but he did make one he never realised he made,' Harry put his head down, tightening his hold on Ginny's hand, 'One more to go.'

'It's alright Harry, the family will understand, especially dad since it helped save him.'

Harry nodded, 'The last one was me, that night when he killed my parents, he did go there to make one, but because of my mother, it ended up inside me instead of whatever he was going to use. My murder was supposed to make his seventh. He never knew about me, or he wouldn't have kept trying to kill me. The killing curse is one way to destroy horcruxes.'

'Is that why you survived again?'

'Yeah, but I had no idea I would. I thought I was going to die, went in there to die. I found out not long before I walked into the forbidden forest. So I realised if I lived, so did he. I kept him here, and I wasn't going to let that happen anymore.'

'So you let him hit you with the killing curse?' asked George.

'Yep, I had no choice. I was hoping once I was dead, then Hermione or Ron could kill the snake, then him. He would be normal then, so he could be killed,' Harry turned to face Ginny, 'I passed you on the way, I so wanted to just stop and hold onto you forever. But I couldn't, I knew what I had to do.'

'Why didn't you tell me then?'

'If I did, you wouldn't have let me, that's why I never told Ron or Hermione, plus I couldn't say goodbye to you again. Last time almost killed me.'

'We would have stopped you Harry. Then we didn't know, but now we do so we understand why you didn't tell us.'

'I know you do Hermione, you to Ron. I couldn't face you and tell you I had to die, to say goodbye to my two best friends, or,' Harry turned back to Ginny, 'the girl I loved.' Harry reached out and tried to find Ginny's face, but she took his hand and put it on her face for him.

'You love me?' Ginny asked softly as she touched his face and she had tears falling down her face.

'Yeah, I do. I knew before Dumbledore died, but I didn't know how long I would be searching for these horcruxes with him. Then he died and I realised I had to keep going till I found them. I couldn't think of having a life with you if he was still out there. You would have been in more danger than everyone already was. He took Luna because her father supported me. What do you think he would have done to you if he found out I loved you?'

Ginny kept staring into Harry's eyes, then flung her arms around him and cried, which set Harry off as well. Everyone around the table just sat there in silence staring at the couple, then they all got up and quietly went into the living room.

'Gin, we need to talk,' Harry sighed heavily.

'Okay, but first, I love you to, have for a very long time.'

Harry felt more tears fall down his face upon hearing those words, 'I hoped you did. But my eyes, you wanted us to be together before this happened. This is a big adjustment for me, and it will be for you if you want to continue with our relationship. I will understand if you don't.'

'Harry Potter,' Ginny yelled, 'don't, don't you dare think this could stop me wanting to be with you,' Ginny reached out and ran her finger over Harry's eyes, 'Yes, it's going to be an adjustment for us, for all of us, but especially you. But we will learn to adjust to this together.'

'I want to, your father said I'll probably get depressed. This has only just happened so I haven't really had a chance to think much on it. But I want you to promise me something, something you won't want to, but I need you to. You know I never lie, unless it's to protect someone, I don't want you to lie to me now.'

'I would never lie to you, and I'll try to promise you, but I can't say until I hear what it is you want to ask me.'

'If this,' Harry put Ginny's hands on his eyes, 'if this is too much for you in any way, please promise me you won't stay because you feel you have to or out of some obligation. I couldn't live if I felt that's the only reason you were staying with me. I know you said you love me, so at the moment it's fine. But it's later on, when we both realised I will be restricted with what I can do. So please, make me that promise now, I need to hear it from you so I can do all I can to adapt to this. If you can't promise me then I know already it won't work with us.'

Ginny sat there in silence, staring into Harry's beautiful green eyes, then leaned in and kissed his lips before kissing his eyes.

'I don't want to, but I know how stubborn you can be, so…'Ginny hesitated for a minute, kissed Harry again, 'I promise. But it's not going to change anything. I've loved you for so long and we will learn to adapt and adjust our lives to this. You said yourself, you will buy a house, big enough to get around it. When we think we're ready and I move in with you, I'll adjust to it as well. Having things like less furniture around, not leaving things lying around. Always making sure to pick something up that I might have dropped, there's going to be a lot of things we'll both have to get used to.'

'You want that, want us to live together. I always figured you were the type that would want to get married first.'

'I do eventually, and I'm not saying that so you will ask me. I'm talking about a few years it might be something we will discuss. But I want to be with you in every way a couple can be. Of course not yet, we've just got back together and you need to learn to live with this blindness. We also need to really get to know each other, before all we did was snog a lot. There was just too much going on at the time. Mum told me that relationships that start during a very intense time sometimes don't work because the couple get together thinking they might not have a lot of time together. We got together right in the middle of a war, you can't get any more intense than that. So we need to learn to talk, to compromise, to get to know each other, to be a proper couple.'

'Yeah, we do and we never did a lot of talking before. We snogged, you revised, I always had Voldemort on my mind. Okay, so we both have to get used to telling each other things, learn to adjust to each other's personality. Your fiery when you're angry or hurt, you have one hell of a temper and say what's on your mind. Me, I'm quiet, used to keeping things to myself, never telling anyone what I'm feeling and I do get angry, but I'm hoping that was just down to feeling Voldemort. So we've got a lot of differences about each other we have to get used to. But when you're ready, I would love to have you live with me.'

'Good, so since we've got that sorted, let's start with a few other things. I could help you try to familiarise yourself with the kitchen. I know how independent you are, but right now you are going to need all our help until you get used to this. Eventually you will learn to make yourself a cup of tea, or something to eat, but not for a while. So that the first thing you need to compromise on Harry, now it's up to you if you will let me help you.'

Harry smiled, then reached out to touched Ginny face, but felt her hand take his and put it to her cheek.

'You've got a deal lovely lady, so show me where everything is.'

Ginny kissed Harry again, then started to slowly show him around the kitchen. Telling him what he was touching, where he was and what was around him. They kept going for the next hour with Harry knocking a few things over or bumping into things. Ginny thought at least he was letting someone help him when she wasn't sure he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next week, everyone helped Harry learn to find his way around certain rooms, mainly the kitchen, living room and up the stairs to the bathroom. They had Fred's funeral, and Harry was nervous that people would notice he couldn't see. But Ginny held onto him on one side while Hermione held onto his other side and of course Ron holding Hermione and no one noticed anything about Harry. Ginny would whisper to Harry to either look down a little or to the left or right and it worked perfectly with Harry staring at the same spot everyone else was.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George all went to Remus and Tonks funeral. Harry did ask to speak with Andromeda about Teddy and he knew he would need to explain to her about his situation. So he first asked her to keep what he was going to tell her to himself, which she agreed, then Harry explained about his blindness but he would still like to get to know his godson. Andromeda Tonks gave Harry a hug and said she would bring Teddy over to see Harry and when he was ready to start going out, he could come to her home and see Teddy whenever he wanted.

A month after Voldemort died, Harry was getting some serious bouts of depression, mainly due to him walking into people or objects. He'd fallen a couple of times and yelled at whoever tried to help him, making him feel worse. He was embarrassed about needing help with his personal things, like using the bathroom and showering. No one in the Weasley house took anything Harry said or did personally as they all knew he was very independent and never liked to rely on anyone for help and now he had to and he wasn't handling that very well.

A specialised healer had started showing Harry how to learn to do things himself, even if he couldn't see to do them. He started with the bathroom and everyday had Harry go through everything until he had it perfect. The following lesson was to teach Harry would be with his clothes, but he also had everyone at the house watch so they could show Harry how to make sure his clothes were in the right way and not back to front. Everyday Gary Sharp would take Harry through something, and kept doing that until he had it right. Sometimes Harry would yell at him, then apologise a lot. The healer understood as he had helped a lot of blind people over the years adjust to their condition and always got shouted at in the beginning. But he just did what he had to do without raising his voice, or getting angry until the person who was blind started listening to him.

Three months after Harry lost his sight, he woke, slowly got out of bed and made his way towards the door, his hands always outstretched in front of him because he kept hitting his face or head if he didn't do this. He taught himself to count how many steps it was from his door to the bathroom door, so the moment he opened his door he started counting as he walked. He felt around, found the door knob and opened it and stepped into the bathroom. Harry thought at least he didn't need help in the bathroom anymore, so he didn't get embarrassed about having one of the Weasley men with him when he was going about his business.

When Harry finished, he made his slow way back to his room, found some clothes and tried to remember what the healer had said about telling if his shirt and jumper were in the right way and also the right way round. He'd put a few things on inside out or back to front, and he was determined to get it right even if it took him twice as long to dress himself.

When he finished, he'd hoped he got it right and headed along the landing until he came to the stairs. These always made Harry nervous as he had tripped a couple of times but luckily he never fell down them. He kept his hand on the wall or rail and slowly took one step at a time until he missed one and went tumbling down the stairs, hitting his head as he went.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley heard the loud thuds and went running towards where the noise was and found Harry unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Harry's leg was angled backwards and they all knew it was broken, he was also bleeding badly from the head. Hermione never hesitated, she ran straight over to the fireplace and floo called Hogwarts to get Madame Pomfrey there.

Ginny gently put Harry's head on her lap as she ran her hands down his face, while Mrs. Weasley and Ron knelt beside him. They sat together like that for a few minutes until Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione knelt down next to Harry. The matron instantly poured three potions into Harry's mouth, then started to move her wand over his head, then down his body. She straightened his leg and everyone winced when they heard a snapping noise, then she moved her wand over his leg a few more times. Then she stood up and looked at everyone.

'He needs to go up to bed, he's got a concussion so he'll be out of it for a few more hours. I've mended his leg and arm but they will be stiff and sore for a few days and I've stopped the bleeding.'

'I'll levitate him up,' Ron pulled his wand and floated Harry's unconscious body up the stairs and onto his bed.

'Was he alone when he tried to walk down the stairs?'

'Yes, Harry won't let anyone help him, he keeps saying he has to learn to do this by himself and if he keeps getting help, he can't learn. He's being very stubborn about letting anyone help him. He said that's why Gary Sharp taught him all that so he could do it himself.'

'Has he been able to handle doing things himself?'

'Yes he has. It's like his determination when it came to Voldemort, now he's putting that into learning everything. He's been really good, gets downstairs, makes himself a cup of tea, but he hasn't had the confidence yet to cook for himself yet.'

'Then he might have been a little over confident when he started to move down the stairs. How's his mood been lately?'

'up and down, depressed, yelling at everyone, then apologising, sometimes he would just break down in tears and quickly find his way out of whatever room he's in and head to his room. Sometimes he refuses to talk, or even answer anyone. Other times he seems fine, laughs with us, snogs Ginny all the time but you never know how he will be at any given moment.'

'Is that normal Madame Pomfrey?' Ginny asked as she sat beside Harry, running her hands down his face.

'Yes very normal Ginny and all that will go on for a long time until he learns what he needs and finely accepts it. All that is very common with people that have lost their sight, especially independent people and we all know Harry was very independent. I better go, but I will be back tomorrow to check on him. Make sure someone is with him when he makes his way down the stairs as his leg will be very stiff for a few days.'

'We will, thank you Poppy,' Molly nodded then followed the matron from the room.

'Hermione, Ron, Albus asked me to speak with Harry. I was planning on coming over later today. Do you know if he's planning on putting the wand back?'

'He was going to until this happened Professor. We could ask him when he's awake.'

'We could put it back for him Hermione.'

'I think we should ask him first Ron, Harry might want to do it himself.'

'Yeah, sorry I've just gotten so used to helping Harry with everything I forget to ask him sometimes.'

'I think we all do that Ron, but what wand are you talking about?'

'Dumbledore's wand Ginny, the one Voldemort had on him that night. You saw it fly out of his hands and into Harry and he wants to put it back. That's where we disappeared to when everyone was celebrating, up to speak with Dumbledore's portrait.'

'Oh, I saw Harry catch the wand, but I didn't realise it was Dumbledore's. Why did Voldemort have Dumbledore's wand?'

'That might be something to talk to Harry about, but he did mention the wand to Voldemort in the great hall, don't you remember.'

'Ron, I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, I was so scared that Harry was going to die and we were all going to see it.'

'Okay, it's the elder wand Ginny and Harry is the owner, but he thinks it too dangerous to keep, so he wants it hidden, that's why he wants to put it back with Dumbledore, its last owner.'

'The elder wand, the legendary unbeatable wand supposedly given to the oldest of three brothers by death.'

'Yes, but we don't know how this wand really came to be Ginny, just that it is the elder wand.'

'Talk to Harry when he wakes, I need to seal his tomb permanently. I only put a temporary seal on it until Harry was able to cope with his blindness.'

'We will Professor and let you know.'

'Alright, tell Harry I'm thinking about him and to stop being so stubborn,' she gave the three people a smile then left the room.

'Gin are you staying here with Harry?'

'What do you think Ron, I'll stay until he wakes up.'

'Okay, but we'll eat now, but you can eat after us and we'll stay with him,' Ron and Hermione both knew Ginny would probably just stay with Harry, so they headed downstairs to eat. Mrs. Weasley already realised what Ginny would do, so she had a tray ready for her, 'Is that for Ginny mum?

'Yes, I know she's not going to move from Harry's side, so I got it ready, you two eat,' molly walked up the stairs and into Harry's room, 'Ginny, here,' she placed the tray on the end of the bed, 'Eat, there's no use you getting sick, that wouldn't help Harry, would it?'

'Thanks mum,' Ginny nodded, then sat at the bottom of the bed eating, but never took her eyes from Harry. Ron and Hermione both had come in and joined her after they ate and the three of them spoke quietly about how to get Harry to let them to help.

After a while the three of them noticed Harry starting to wake, 'Harry, can you hear me?'

'I'm not deaf, just blind, of course I can hear you, so who else is here?'

'Just us Harry, as you should know by now, we're never too far away from you. But how did you know anyone else was here?'

'Three lots of breathing, easy enough to hear.'

'How you feeling Harry?'

'Brilliant, why wouldn't I be,' Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, 'and I don't want to talk about it,' Harry threw the blankets off and stood up, putting his hands out in front of him and walked to the door.

'Will you let us help Harry?'

'I'm just going to the bathroom, you don't want to see that Gin,' Harry kept moving until he got into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

'He doesn't sound too happy, does he?' Ron sighed and left the room.

'Let us know if we can do anything Ginny and please don't let Harry get to you.'

'I'm trying Hermione, but he's been so distant lately. He hasn't snogged me once in two days.'

'Give him time, it's only been three months.'

'I'm going to give him time, but I sometimes want to have a go back at him, but I know I can't. You go Hermione, he'll be right.' Hermione nodded and left the room why Ginny just sat on the bed.

Harry finished what he needed to do, then sat down thinking. He couldn't keep having a go at everyone and he knew he would as learning to cope with this blindness was taking longer than he thought it would. Harry just kept sitting there thinking until he came up with an idea, now he just had to work his plans through. So he left the bathroom and went back to his room.

'Still here,' Harry said trying not to sound so hard, but he just couldn't help it.

'You should know by now I'm always here, but you don't have to sound so rude about it.'

Harry shrugged and made his way to the small couch and sat down. He knew Ginny was on the bed, so he kept his head lowered.

'Won't you talk to me? We said this was going to take a while to get used to.'

'I don't want to talk about anything, I just want to be alone.'

'You'll never be alone, can't you get that through your thick head,' Ginny could feel her temper rising and knew she couldn't start having a go at Harry, but it was so hard sometimes, 'You are going to have to let us help you, sooner or later.'

Harry never answered or lifted his head, just sat exactly as he was hoping Ginny would leave him alone so he could start working on his plans.

'Fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But McGonagall was here, she wants to know when you're planning to put the wand back as she needs to seal Dumbledore's tomb properly,' Ginny left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry lifted his head as soon as he heard the door, 'Kreacher,' Harry heard the familiar crack of apparition, 'Hello Kreacher.'

'Master Harry called.'

'Yeah, listen, I need you to do a few things for me. But I also don't want you to tell anyone what I want you to do, or what we talk about unless I tell you to, alright?'

'Kreacher must obey his master.' the elf bowed then Harry told him what he wanted then heard as the old elf apparated away. Harry nodded knowing this was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next two months, everyone at the Burrow still tried to help Harry or even just get him to talk, but he refused all help and never spoke unless he really had to. They knew Harry was up to something, because they all heard the sound of apparition inside his room, then they would hear Kreacher's voice, but not what they were saying to each other.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, George and Ginny were all sitting at the table eating dinner, when they heard Harry and glanced up and saw him walking slowly down the stairs. They knew not to try and help because he would just shake off whoever was trying to help and keep moving down himself. They all watched carefully, making sure Harry never stumbled, then he found his way to the table and sat down. They all got used to sitting in the same spots so Harry would know where a vacant seat was.

The six of them went back to their conversation about George finally getting around to opening the shop again, but they all glanced at Harry while they spoke. He sat there, picking at his food, and always kept his head down. And as always, when he finished or had enough, he got up and went back up to his room all without saying one word.

'This is getting ridiculous,' Ginny said as she stood up and ran up the stairs. She never knocked, just flung open Harry's door and saw Harry sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, 'Enough Harry.'

'Leave me alone Ginny.'

'No, we have left you alone, but even that is not helping you, so not anymore. I'm going to say this once and you are going to listen. If you don't change this attitude of yours, then it's over with us, not like there's been any of us anyway, and if that happens, I won't forgive you again. You've got one day to make up your mind Potter,' Ginny left the room slamming it behind her.

'It's good that my plans are almost finished then. If that's what she wants, it makes it easier doing what I have to.' Harry felt the pain in his heart knowing he had lost Ginny, but it was for her and his friends. They haven't left this place once since he had been here and he couldn't let them live like that, he wouldn't.

Over the next week, nothing changed with Harry except now Ginny completely ignored him and refused to even talk if he was the topic of conversation. She usually left the room and mostly spent time alone in her room. Everyone knew Ginny was heartbroken, but they had all tried to talk to Harry, but he had gone completely silent now. Not once did he speak to anyone even when Minerva McGonagall had stopped by. He just got up and left the room, heading back to his room. Harry only left his room for breakfast and dinner, or to use the bathroom. They had spoken with Healer Gary Sharp and he told everyone that this behavior is very normal but it should get better once Harry has accepted his blindness.

Harry had packed his bag with everything he owned, and waited until Kreacher arrived. He sat on the floor again, not moving or answering the door when someone knocked. About an hour later, Kreacher apparated right in front of Harry.

'All is finished Master Harry. What do you wish Kreacher to do now?'

Harry got to his feet, grabbed his bag, made sure he had his wands, 'Take me home Kreacher,' Harry reached his hand towards the small elf, and felt his long fingers grip his arm and they apparated away. They moment they arrived, Harry could smell the sea air and the trees. 'Could you show me around Kreacher? I need to know where my room is so I can familiarise myself with it.'

'Kreacher will assist Master Harry,' Kreacher kept hold of Harry's arm and slowly made his way around the large open planned house and down a long hall till they came to a room. 'I will put Master Harry's clothes away, then show master where everything is.'

'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry felt the elf let go and also take his bag, so Harry slowly moved straight ahead, turned right and moved again and felt the door way of his bathroom. When Harry had worked with Kreacher to design his home, he memorised how his bedroom would be, where his bathroom was and did the same with the doors off the back of the house, so he could sit outside.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione was the first to wake that morning and decided to try and get through to Harry one more time. He never even came out for dinner the previous night and everyone was getting more worried. She knocked on his door not really expecting Harry to answer, but she thought she'd try. She waited a couple of minutes, then opened the door. Hermione couldn't see Harry at all so she stepped in and looked around. She knew something wasn't right, so she went to the wardrobe and found it empty, all Harry's clothes gone. She knew he had left, that's what he had been doing with Kreacher. She went downstairs to wait for the others to wake to tell them the news. Hermione decided to wait until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny had all came down stairs before she spoke.

'Harry's gone,' Hermione looked at Ginny and saw the surprised look on her face, 'All his clothes are gone, everything.'

'So that's what he's been talking to Kreacher about?' Arthur sighed heavily.

'We need to find him, he can't go through this alone,' said Ron looking at his father.

'I don't know what we can do Ron, he could be anywhere. He wouldn't go to Grimmauld place as he knows we can get in.'

'We could at least get Kingsley to check things out, maybe he could find out if Harry's parents or Sirius owned some properties.'

'We can asked him Ron, but he is really busy trying to get all Voldemort's people out of the ministry.'

Everyone heard a crack of apparition as Kreacher arrived in the kitchen, 'Master Harry asked me to give this letter to Hermione to read to everyone and this rose to his love,' Kreacher handed the beautiful rose to Ginny, then the letter to Hermione.

'Is he okay Kreacher?'

'Master is well Miss Ginny.'

'Can you tell us where he is?'

'Master Harry told Kreacher not to say, but his letter will explain,' Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared.

'What's it say Hermione?' asked Ron.

Hermione unfolded the letter and started reading:

"Dear Ron and Hermione,

Please try and understand why I left. You're my best friends but you haven't left that house since we left Hogwarts together. I will not allow my friends to give up their lives for me. After all we went through together, you two deserve to finally have normal lives. My life was never normal and I don't think I'm meant to have that. I know you will want to finish you're education Hermione and if I stayed there, you wouldn't have. Ron I know you will want to stay with Hermione and I can't blame you. Your finally together, don't lose that, not after all you went through to get where you are.

"You both don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. I've got a nice house, roomy and I can get around without bumping into anyone or anything, or falling on my face. Kreacher will cook for me, clean my house and clothes, so I'll be fine. It's lucky I'm pretty rich, at least I can always afford to live without having to worry about finding work. Just know that no matter what, Ron, Hermione, I love you, and you will always be my best friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you both don't know how much you mean to me. You gave me a home, cared for me, you did everything you could to make me feel part of your family and I really appreciate that. But your children are adults now, you both deserve some time to yourselves, not looking after a blind person. You've lost a son and you haven't even had time to grieve for Fred, you've been too busy looking after me. Just know I will always think of you like the parents I wished were mine, I love you both very much.

"My beautiful Ginny, I'm sorry I pushed you away but I wanted you to hate me so you can have a life. You wanted to play professional quidditch but you were going to throw that away to help me, I couldn't let you do that. Know that I love you and I will always love you. That rose I sent you is my way of showing you that you will always own my heart. I'm going to try and learn to cope with this blindness, but I need to do it alone. I can't always have you wanting to help me, I'm too independent for my own good sometimes, but that's the way I am and I can't change. You will receive more red roses and I hope one day you can forgive me for leaving you again, because I wanted a life with you, I wanted the whole thing. Date, shag, marriage, kids, four if possible and to grow old together, I wanted it all my wild beautiful Ginny, but that can't happen. If anything ever changes, I will let you know, but I don't expect you to wait for me because I have no idea if I will ever learn to adjust to this. I will try, but I think this is the thing that's going to be too hard for me. I've done things I thought was impossible, but this time, I don't think I can win. If you finally decide to move on with your life, leave a small space in your heart for me, but I will never interfere with your life. Be happy Ginny, and remember I love you with my whole heart, body and soul, and I will always be your Harry.'

Hermione finished reading then wiped the tears away that had started falling down her face and noticed Ginny was as well.

'Do you think we'll find him?'

'Not unless he wants to be found and by the sound of that, he doesn't. But we will try, find out if there's anything we can do to see where he might have gone.'

'I had a feeling he would work out we haven't left here, maybe we should have gone out occasionally.'

'Too late now Hermione, but I want to talk to Kingsley, see if he might know if there's something we can do.'

'Contact him Ron, see if he could come here or maybe we might have to go there,' Arthur nodded to his son, then turned to his daughter, and saw her sniffing the rose she was still holding, 'He loves you Ginny, don't give up that he will learn to cope with this.'

'Even if he does, he won't come back. He basically said it, he doesn't want us to put out lives on hold for him and he knows we would do anything for him,' Ginny got up and ran up the stairs.

'Hopefully Harry will come back one day, because if it does go on too long, Ginny just might move on.'

Over the next month, Ginny received a red rose every day. She thanked Kreacher, then took the rose, sniffed it, then added it to the vase that was now sitting on the kitchen windowsill. Hermione and Ron always asked how he was and if he was adjusting to his blindness. Kreacher always said his Master was fine and was finding his way around his house and property, but that was all he ever said before he apparated away.

Over the next six months, it was always the same. Kreacher arrived every morning with a rose, Ginny always thanked him before taking her rose, then adding it to the others. The kitchen was now full of vases with red roses all over the place. They all realised Harry must have charmed them to never die, maybe sending a message to Ginny that his love for her would never die.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were getting ready to head back to Hogwarts in two weeks' time and they still couldn't find out where Harry was. Kingsley had people in different departments to try and find out where his home might be, but they found nothing. Not one property was found in James and Lily's names, or Sirius Black's name and nothing in Harry Potter's name. He said he wouldn't give up, but he didn't know what else he could do.

A week before Hermione, Ron and Ginny were ready to leave for Hogwarts, Kreacher arrived in the kitchen but the rose he held out to Ginny wasn't red. It was red turning black and everyone looked at it wondering if it meant something that Harry never sent Ginny his red rose.

'Kreacher, do you know why Harry sent this rose and not a red one?'

'No miss Ginny, but he never told Kreacher not to tell you this and I know you are Master Harry's love. Master Harry drinks a lot, he cries, sits in the corner for hours and doesn't move and hardly eats. Master Harry is not coping with his blindness and he misses his friends and his love.'

'Can't you tell us where he is Kreacher so we can help him?' asked Hermione as she knelt down in front of him.

'Master Harry ordered me not to tell you, Kreacher cannot disobey an order. I have to get back to my Master now. One more thing, Master Harry holds the wand that is different to the one he always has. He stares at it all the time, sometimes talks to it. But I do not know what he says,' Kreacher bowed then snapped his fingers and apparated away.

'What do you think this means?' Ginny asked holding up the rose.

'I wish I knew Ginny,' Hermione stared at the rose, but she got a very anxious feeling that went right down into the pit of her stomach and she could see everyone else looked very worried as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following day Kreacher arrived again but this time the rose was black and it came with a letter for Ginny. She was feeling very anxious as she tried to unfold the letter with shaking hands.

"My beautiful Ginny,

I've tried, I've done all I can to deal with everything but nothing helps. I finally realised something, I wasn't meant to live. I should have died with my parents that's why my life has been shit. You, Hermione and Ron were my only sunshine in a life that was full of dull clouds and rain. Please remember me with love and find someone that deserves your good and pure heart. Someone that can give you joy, not sadness, someone that will give you sunshine, not rain, someone that will fill your life with happiness, not danger, someone that will make you laugh, not cry. I take your love and the memories of our time together with me. Tell Ron and Hermione I will take their love with me as well. By the time you read this, I would have left this world, so remember me with love, but know I will be with my parents where I should have been seventeen years ago. When you think of me, think that I died that night, doing what I had to. One more thing before I say my final goodbye. When I walked up to him, I never saw his face. All I saw was you my Ginny, saw your beautiful face, your gorgeous brown eyes and felt your lips on mine. Those were the last memories I wanted to have that night. So now I take those and a lot more memories of our kisses, our simple touches, and all our caresses. They will go with me as my life leaves this body. I will love you for eternity

Harry.'

Ginny fell to the floor with tears falling down her face as she stared at Harry's words.

'We need to find him,' Hermione cried as she sat down next to Ginny.

'We tried Hermione, we did everything we could to find him,' Ron felt his own tears come to his eyes and tried to blink them away. As he knelt down in front of Ginny and Hermione, the fire turned green and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out.

'What's going on?'

'Harry sent a letter, he said by the time we read it, he'll be gone from this life,' said Molly as she tried to console her daughter.

'I came to tell you that I might know where he is. The unspeakables came up with a charm that detects the killing curse. I know after what you just said it might be too late, but at least we can find Harry and give him a proper farewell.' Kingsley's voice broke thinking of finding Harry's dead body.

Ginny looked up at Kingsley, 'I want to go, I have to.'

'Let's all go,' Arthur said putting his arm around his wife.

'Come on, I made a portkey as I figured you lot would want to go.' Kingsley led the way outside and everyone took hold of the boot he was holding. They disappeared from the Burrow and landed in a beautiful tree covered area. They saw a large one story house through the trees.

Ginny stared at it then ran towards the house. She hardly stopped to open the doors and stopped at the sight before her. She ran over to Harry's body and laid down on top of him as she sobbed.

Hermione and Ron were right behind her and they knelt down next to Harry. Arthur, Molly and Kingsley also knelt down as they stared at the young man that had brought peace to their world, but couldn't find it in himself.

As Ginny's sobs got louder, she sat up and ran her hands over Harry's face, then leaned forward and kissed his still lips.

'Um, I don't know if I felt something, but I'm sure I felt his breath on me.'

Kingsley moved closer and put his hand to Harry's mouth, 'You did, he's alive, his breathing.

Molly went over to the fireplace and stuck her head in and flooed Hogwarts. She spoke with Minerva then moved back over to the others.

'The floo wasn't blocked, Poppy's on her way.'

The six of them all sat around Harry watching his chest move up and down, it was light but he was definitely breathing. Then Poppy and Minerva stepped out of the fire, all but Ginny moved back to give her room. They all watched as she moved her wand over Harry's body and she kept going to a long time before she turned to Ginny.

'There is evidence that the killing curse has hit his face and just recently.'

'Harry tried to kill himself Poppy, but it looks like that can't kill him.'

'Did he do that because of this blindness?'

'We think so Minerva, he hasn't been coping at all. But he sent a letter this morning to Ginny, along with a black rose. He said he would be gone by the time she read it.'

'Will he be alright Madam Pomfrey?' Ginny asked but never took her eyes from Harry.

'Yes, he will but I can't say how long he will be unconscious for. Harry is the only one that ever survived the killing curse so I have no reference to how long it will be or what will happen when he does wake up.'

'Should we leave him here or take him back to the Burrow?' asked Hermione looking up at the two older Weasley's.

'Leave him here, but maybe we could get him to bed, he'd be more comfortable there then on the floor.'

'I'll do it,' Ron stood up and pulled his wand, 'Gin you want to move and I'll levitate him. Why don't you see where Harry's bedroom is?'

'Okay,' Ginny kissed Harry again, then got up and walked down the hall. She found his room and waited for Ron at the door, then followed him in throwing the blankets back so Ron could float Harry onto his bed. Ginny got up beside him and put her arms around him. Ron and Hermione sat on the side of the bed watching their friend.

'We'll be out in the kitchen, if he starts to wake, let us know.'

'We will dad,' said Ron but never looked away from his friend, 'So the killing curse can't kill him, do you think he'll try again, use something else?'

'I hope not, but there's lot of muggle ways to kill yourself, there just not as quick and are usually painful.'

'Look, he's already moving,' Ginny sat up and watched Harry, 'Harry, can you hear me.'

'hmmm,' Harry moaned in his sleep, 'Gin, Ginny.'

'I'm here love, please wake up.'

Harry's whole body went rigid as he came awake, 'No, I was supposed to die, no, I can't believe this,' Harry sat up and rubbed his face, then opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then looked around, 'Ginny, I can see you.'

Hermione and Ron hurried to the door and called the others in before sitting back on the bed.

'You can see me?'

'Yeah, so I must be dead, but what are you doing here with me?'

'You're not dead, Madame Pomfrey checked you.'

'I'm not dead, but I can see,' Harry reached his hand out and gently touched Ginny's face, 'Oh merlin, I can see.'

'Harry lay down please,' Poppy said as she stepped beside the bed.

Harry laid down in a daze but kept staring up at Ginny and never took any notice of what the matron or anyone else was doing.

'Well, it's a miracle. The magic around the killing curse seems to have reversed the damage done when you were first hit. Tell me if anything is out of focus or blurred, because you don't have your glasses on Harry.'

'Um,' Harry kept staring at Ginny, 'I can see Ginny perfectly, not blurred at all.' Harry glanced around, 'Everything's fine, not out of focus at all. Will this be permanent Madame Pomfrey, or some glitch?'

'It's permanent, your eyes are completely healed.'

'Thanks,' Harry sat back up and gazed at Ginny again, 'can you give Ginny and me some time alone, we need to talk.'

'Of course Harry,' Hermione hugged him, 'I thought we lost you.'

'I know, but I wanted to die Hermione, give me some time will you.'

Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Minerva and Poppy left the room closing the door behind them. Ginny had got up off the bed and was facing away from Harry. She was happy he was alive and could see, but she was still angry at him for pushing her away.

Harry sighed and stood up, 'I wasn't coping and I couldn't let you give up your life for me. That would have eventually ended our relationship. So I thought if I could learn to cope alone, then everything might have been alright. That's why I sent a red rose every day. It was my way of letting you know I still loved you and was still trying. Don't think I never tried Gin, I was doing everything I could to live with this. You know I'm not the type to just give up,' Harry stared at Ginny's back but she never said anything or moved so he stepped in front of her, 'I know your hurt, but can you try to understand what this was like for me. I thought fine I could go without seeing anything, but it was everything else that was too hard to live with, then I thought of what our future was going to be like. I'd never see your face again, and what if we had kids, I'd never see what they looked like. I'm not a quitter, but all that was just too much to handle, thinking I'd never see you, any of you again. So can you please say something.'

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute, then without any conscious thought, she closed her fist and belted Harry in the mouth before storming out of the room.

Harry rubbed his jaw as he sighed, then sat on the bed when Ron and Hermione stepped into the room.

'What did she do?'

'Hit me and I can't blame her. How did you find me anyway?'

'The unspeakables were able to come up with a charm that detects the killing curse. Kingsley thought it might have been you, but we weren't sure until we got here. We all thought you were dead, how could you do that to us?'

'Please don't start Hermione, you can't know what I was going through. I felt so guilty after all the deaths, I also felt guilty because of all the damage done to Hogwarts, a place I have always loved. Then all of you, giving up your lives for me, dying for someone to keep them safe I get, but both of you and Ginny were giving up everything, so more guilt to add to the rest.'

'Those deaths were not your fault, neither was any of the damage to Hogwarts. As for us giving up our lives for you, that was our choice. You walked up to him because you had no choice, but we also know you would have sacrificed yourself to save all of us, and that had nothing to do with keeping him here, that is just who you are. Well, we're like that as well, and we wanted to do this for you. We know your life has been hard and something was always going on but you kept going, kept fighting, this time you just gave up, gave up on yourself and on all of us, including Ginny. You don't do that to the people you love, that hurts and it was selfish of you,' Hermione stared at Harry for a minute then left the room.

'I think your girlfriend and best friend are pissed at you mate, but you know what, they should be. Hermione was right, like always. You gave up on us and I never thought you would ever do that to your friends. Sure, I have no idea what it was like to be blind or what you've been feeling all these years, but I have been beside you every step and you threw that away,' Ron turned and left the room as well.

'I think you have a lot to make up to with them Harry,' Arthur said as he stepped into the room, 'Why did you do it? We could have helped you adjust to this, but you did give up.'

Harry had heard enough, no one understood, they couldn't, he got up without saying a word and walked into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur Weasley sighed, then left the room. He joined his wife, daughter, son and Hermione and they all apparated away. Kingsley and Poppy also left, but Minerva stayed. She was determined to get Harry to talk to her, no matter how long it took.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry stepped out of his bathroom and saw Minerva McGonagall standing in his bedroom.

'So it's your turn is it Professor, well go ahead, but I'm not going to listen because none of you can understand how I feel, how I've been feeling for years,' Harry left the room with his old professor following him.

'I'm not going to have a go at you, because I understand why you did it. The others, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley's are your family, their hurt that you wouldn't let them help you. They're not seeing what you've been through, not yet, but they will.'

'Why do you understand, we're not friends even if you know me. Sorry I don't mean we're not friends, but not like the Weasley's, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. How can you understand why I did this and I didn't just give up?'

'Before Albus died he spoke to me about you Harry. He said you are the type of person that will tell Hermione and Ron things, but you always left most information out. He also told me that as a child in that house you went through more than your friends know. He kept an eye on you and wished he could have taken you out of there, but he had to think of your safety. He said that if he thought your life was in danger there, then he would have put you somewhere else. He knows they did a lot to you, some cruel things, but he had to weigh that up against the danger you might have been in if he put you somewhere else.'

Harry turned away so he couldn't see her face, 'Did he tell you what happened?'

'Yes, because he knew one day you might need someone to talk to as he knew you would never tell your friends what you went through.'

'Why would he think I would talk to you though? Yes I can see you're a caring woman, and I've seen some of the looks you've given me, like you care about me more than other students, maybe it was you just felt sorry for me like others do.'

'I did feel sorry for you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. The reason he thought you might speak with me and say not Arthur or Molly is because you might see me differently to them. That you might see me as a parental figure, someone that you can trust and not judge in any way, but to just listen to what you have to say, give advice if you ask for it. Molly and Arthur think of you as a son, but you still see them as your friends parents. You used to talk to Albus, then you spoke with Sirius, then Remus. None of them had their own children, just like me.'

'He always did know me,' Harry sighed wearily, 'He's right though, I only see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Ron and Ginny's parents no matter how much I care for them and they care about me. I've seen the sad and shocked looks on Mrs. Weasley's face and I couldn't take that if she knew what I'd been through. I miss talking to Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. But Sirius and I used to sit and talk a lot when I was at Grimmauld place. I told him everything, almost everything, even when I thought I was becoming like Voldemort, evil like him because I kept getting so angry all the time.'

'What did Sirius say to you?'

'That I wasn't like him, that I wasn't an evil or a bad person. Just someone that bad things had happened to, that it didn't make me bad. Would you like some tea professor, I know I do right now.'

'Yes, thank you,' Minerva and Harry stepped into the large open kitchen where Kreacher was already making the tea so they sat down at the table.

'When I found out I had part of him inside me, I felt sick, then shocked because I realised after everything I'd been through, I had to die in the end or he would live.'

'Albus told me about that Harry and I do understand now why you walked into that forest to face him.'

'I don't think I was meant to live professor, I feel like I should have died with my parents and that's why all this shit kept happening to me.'

'That's not true, Albus told me the prophecy, so it could have been either of you.'

'Maybe, can I ask you something, it's a bit personal?'

'You can ask and I'll see if I can answer.'

'Have you ever killed anyone, whether it's fighting for your life, or like at Hogwarts during the fighting, or just to protect someone, have you?'

'During the fighting, yes I did. Now tell me why you wanted to know that?'

Kreacher put their tea in front of them, 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry sighed and looked up at his professor, 'It's the way I feel now about myself, it's hard to explain. But I killed Voldemort and I know he had to die, he was pure evil, but I still did it. I had the same feeling after Quirrell, I basically killed him, then again with Pettigrew. He heard my voice, hesitated and the hand Voldemort gave him, killed him, but it was still my fault. Cedric was my fault, even if I never killed him. Sirius is the same, my fault that he died. But to actually kill someone, it changes you, I noticed that after Quirrell. That's basically when I stopped telling Hermione and Ron things because I knew they wouldn't be able to understand. When I was by myself that night, I came across a death eater, he was torturing this girl, using spells on her, but he also did more, if you get my meaning. When I saw that, I just completely lost it. I killed him, and never felt a thing for him. Even now, I don't give a shit about who he was, even if he had kids. That girl was dead when I bent down to help her, and she had the look of fear on her face as she died.' Harry took a drink of his tea before continuing. 'I saw Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, she never hesitated, just did what was necessary, which I do get. Bellatrix almost killed Ginny and Fred had just died. I wanted to kill her after Sirius, but I tried torturing her, didn't work though. She laughed and kept telling me I had to mean to cause pain. Now though, I find it easy, like with Carrow. I didn't even have to really concentrate. What he did to you made me so angry that if I did think, I might have changed my mind and just killed him, and that was before I came across that death eater.'

'I do know the feeling Harry, but I don't feel guilty for one reason, it was war. It was kill or be killed. You were eleven years old when you faced Quirrell and Voldemort. Going through that will live with you forever. It was not war, but it was for survival, you killed because if you didn't, he would have killed you and Voldemort would have got hold of the philosophers stone. Killing is not as easy as a lot of people think, not as simple, straight forward. You're taking someone's life, you see the light leaves their eyes, see their life force, or soul leave their living bodies. It can change you, it could make you hard, or stop caring. There's lot of things that you can feel after going through something like that. Molly just lost her son and almost lost her daughter. She might not have cared right at that time Harry, but she would be feeling something now. I know you might not be feeling anything for him, but you do feel something, just like Molly would.'

'Yeah, she probably does, I don't know. I sometimes feel like if I could kill Quirrell and Voldemort and that death eater, and even though they were evil, could I kill someone because I got angry enough again. I was so frightened when I saw that curse just miss Ginny and I was going to kill her before Mrs. Weasley stepped up. If I did, it would have made four people I literally killed. I don't even care if she had family, like Quirrell. I never wanted to know anything about him, not if his parents were alive, if he had siblings and I still don't. I just don't care about him in any way. Voldemort, well he was different. He had no one, I knew that, but it wouldn't have stopped me. He was going to do everything he could to kill me so I knew it was kill or be killed. Can I ask you something else professor?'

'Again, ask and I'll see if I can answer.'

'Do you think your born evil like Voldemort or could you turn evil because of the way you were brought up, or something happened to you when you're young?'

'With Voldemort, he was born evil. Albus told me about the memory he showed you of him in the orphanage. He said even then he felt it from him, so he was going to keep an eye on him. Other people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, they weren't evil as children, or even teenagers. They were Slytherin's in the truest sense, always thinking that pure bloods were the only wizards and witches worth knowing. But they never killed back then, not till Voldemort became their lord. People can be influenced if the right words are spoken or even the right situations occur. Look at young Mr. Malfoy, he really wasn't a bad person, he was just brought up with his father's beliefs. He never wanted to hurt Katie bell or kill Albus.'

'No, I saw that myself. When I went to confront him in the bathrooms, he was crying. Then on the night Dumbledore died, he was scared. I saw Voldemort threaten to kill him and his parents. He might be a git, but no, he wasn't evil,' Harry sighed and looked down at his cup, 'Dumbledore was right, I do feel better talking to you. But I want to say something, I have no idea if Dumbledore knew this or not and if he did whether he told you. It's the main reason I don't tell my friends things, why I keep things to myself. It was very painful and too embarrassing to talk about with them. You're a woman that's been around for a long time, seen a lot of kids go through Hogwarts. You might have known things about them that other's didn't. Now before I tell you, have you ever noticed how I hug Hermione and Ginny, but how it's different to how I hug Ron. Hermione and Ron I feel exactly the same about, but I do touch them differently.'

'I have noticed, but I just figured it was two boys hugging, most boys will hug like you two do, or quick man hugs as they called it. Hermione's a girl, you hug her like a girl.'

'It's not that, I hugged Sirius like I hug Hermione. I even hugged Dumbledore like Hermione. But Ron, even Neville, I can't hug them the same.'

'Tell me why Harry.'

Harry swallowed then looked up at her, 'It might have been before, I don't remember, but what I do remember was from eight years old. I was abuse, at least once a week sometimes it was longer. It stopped when Hagrid turned up, he was worried I'd tell him. Did Dumbledore know about that?'

'No, he didn't, if he did I know he would have taken you out of there. And as to what you said before, yes, I have seen many children, girls and boys that have been through that. Usually it's a family member, like uncles or older cousins. Why didn't you tell Albus when you first came to Hogwarts?'

'It stopped by then, but also he was just this legendary figure that I'd heard and read about, I couldn't bring myself to tell him what was going on. I also knew he was the one that left me there in the first place.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through that, but please explain why you could hug Sirius and Albus, but not Ron or Neville. If a man did that to you I would have thought it was the other way around.'

'It wasn't my uncle, it was my cousin and his friends. At first I don't think they realised what they were doing, they just liked to hurt me. I was just this weird kid in oversized clothes and broken glasses. But I noticed when I was nine that it changed, they seemed to enjoy it, they got off on my pain. That is the reason why I couldn't handle this blindness, it wasn't that I couldn't see, yeah I didn't like it and I kept thinking about the future. Not being able to see Ginny's face when we got married, not to see my children come into this world, never to see their faces. See if they looked like me or Ginny. That was hard, but I know I would have coped with that. It was what I kept seeing inside my head that made me try to kill myself. What happened in that house, all of it kept going through my mind, then all the times with Voldemort. Those were the memories I couldn't live with, I can't live with. But right now, being able to see again, their just memories pushed to the back of my mind, it's different now. I still hate the fact that it happened and it's still a memory. But I have other things I could see,' Harry looked back up at his professor, 'See you look sad because of what I told you, but it's not the type of looks I'd get from others, from my friends.'

'If you and Ginny work all this out, do you think you could tell her? It might make her understand that you never gave up, it was just too hard for you to live with.'

'Maybe, I don't know. What if I do tell her and she can't handle it. What if she thinks I could do something like that to our kids when we have them? I've heard that happens to abused kids. They end up abusing other kids, sometimes their own. I know I wouldn't, I couldn't, but Ginny might think that.'

'Yes it does happen and it would be a risk you might have to take. But if Ginny has time to think about it all and you, I think she would realise you would never do anything like that. You could never hurt anyone deliberately Harry, especially a child. Carrow was different as he was a death eater and he could have easily killed me, or should I say tried to kill me. You went to hurt Bellatrix, but again she was a death eater and had just killed Sirius. Same with that death eater, he hurt and killed that girl. You also knew those three were part of the war we were all fighting. It makes you think of them differently. Do you know that Draco told me what happened that day in the bathroom, which me you would never go out to deliberately hurt someone even if you did not like them.'

'What did he tell you?'

'That he fired the first spell at you. He kept trying to hit you with the cruciatus curse, but you mainly went for stunners or disarming. I think why you did hit him with that other spell was because he almost got you and you have had that curse used on you before and you just reacted. He said what he did was mainly down to you, Harry Potter saw him crying, and that's why he did it.'

'Yeah, he was crying, he was scared and he didn't want to do any of that.'

'Do you want my advice on if I think you should tell Ginny about your past?'

Harry glanced up again, 'Okay, but I can't say I'll take it though.'

'Fair enough, but I think you should. It would make her understand why this was too hard for you. It's like your nightmares Harry, when you're asleep and your mind is resting, it shows things that aren't normally at the forefront of your mind. Most people do that unless there is something going on in their life at that very moment, otherwise they might think or see things from their past.'

'That happens a lot with me, mainly things about Voldemort from years ago. Because I was so focused on him, my mind mainly stayed on him. Now he's gone and my unconscious thoughts drifted back to those times. It's the same with this blindness,' Harry sighed, 'I'll think about what you said, about everything you said.'

Harry and Minerva lapsed into silence as they finished their tea. Harry knew he would talk to her again and he found it easy to talk to her. Minerva hoped Harry would talk to her more because she knew he wouldn't talk to his friends, at least for a while and he did need someone to speak with. She just hoped it helped him sort out his feelings and also that his friends would realise Harry has been through more that they could ever imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next week, Harry got a visit from Hermione and Ron, but it was a little awkward between the three of them. Hermione was still showing her disappointment for what Harry had done. Harry acted normally because he knew why he did it.

'Harry, aren't you sorry at all? You're acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened.' Hermione huffed at him.

'No I'm not, so if you want to keep having a go at me, fine, but I've stopped listening. Now do you both want to stay for lunch? Kreacher's getting it ready.'

'No, we told mum we'd be back for lunch. So you're leaving Kreacher here now?' Ron asked.

'I spoke to him and he wants to stay with me. But think about it, here, he doesn't have a lot to do. He does the cooking which I'm glad about as I only ever cooked breakfast. He does clean my clothes, tidies the house a bit. But compared to Hogwarts, it's practically nothing and he's actually good company. He's been telling me how Sirius used to always get into trouble with his parents, always got into fights with Regulus. He told me he even saw my dad at the Black house a couple of times. I haven't wanted to ask him, but Hermione, do you know what age house elves live to?'

Hermione glared at Harry for a minute, 'Around the hundred year old, that's average.'

'Well Kreacher told me his in his eighties, that's all he knows. So Sirius was right, he's too old to set free. Anyway, if you're leaving soon, you're going to miss Neville and Luna. They'll be here soon, but later I'm heading to Godric's Hollow.'

'Are you going to visit your parents graves again?'

'Yeah, when we went at Christmas, I hardly got any time there, but at least this time, no snake or Voldemort.'

'Still be careful, won't you. There are still some death eaters out there.'

'I know, but I'm not going to let them stop me having a life. After all those months in that tent, all the times I had to stay at the Burrow or Privet drive, I want to get out and try to have a life. Before you go and now you're not putting your lives on hold for me. When are you going to look for your parents Hermione?'

'I've contacted the Australian ministry, their getting me a list of all muggles that arrived around that time. They said it will take them a while, but I should hear something soon.'

'Do you think you have to go there to find them?'

'The Australian ministry said they can restore their memories for me. Kingsley sent them a letter explaining why I did it, so they're going to help. Normally I would have gotten in trouble for doing that.'

'Yeah, but it was war, like I was talking about with Professor McGonagall. Normally if you kill you end up in Azkaban, I've killed three times and I didn't get in trouble. I've used the cruciatus curse twice as well, never got into trouble for that either.'

'Apart from Voldemort who else did you kill?' Ron asked looking a little surprised.

'Quirrell, when I realised that when he touched me it hurt him, I decided to touch him. So I put my hands to his face and he disintegrated, so I basically killed him. Then this death eater on the night of the fighting, you two were in the great hall. After I came from Dumbledore's office, I saw him hurting this girl, I mean abusing her, hexing her, so I killed him, but she was dead by the time I got to her.' Harry shrugged.

'Why didn't you tell us about that?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'I try not to think about it if I can help it. So can we forget about it now?'

'Alright, but before we go, where are we anyway?'

'In Turners Puddle, Dorset, it's mainly muggles, but there are a few witches and wizard here.'

'Lunch is ready Master Harry.'

'Thanks Kreacher.'

'Before we head off, we did want to ask you something.'

'Okay, what is it Hermione?'

'You know we go back to Hogwarts in a week, now you can see, are you going to go and finish your last year?'

'I've been thinking about it. Professor McGonagall said I could if I wanted to. I would still like to be an auror, so I'd need to finish and do a hell of a lot of revising to get my grades up. We've practically missed a whole year. I have to let her know today, because she's offered me the quidditch captaincy again. If I don't go she has to give it to the person that was next on her list.'

'So if you do go, you could be my captain again, well if you let me back on the team that is,' Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry.

Harry grinned at his friend, 'Yeah I will, but I wouldn't make you try out Ron, or Ginny. But we would have to train longer and harder as we're all out of shape.'

'We're all heading back Harry, why don't you come with us? Have one year where it's just a normal school, no Voldemort, no death eaters, no Umbridge, nothing. It might even be boring.'

Harry smiled as he looked up at his friends, 'I probably will, but are you going to keep being mad at me Hermione?'

'I'm not mad at you, I'm disappointed in you. You gave up on us, on everyone and that hurt.'

'I didn't give up on you, I gave up on myself because of something I can't talk about. It was just too hard to live with, and it wasn't that I was blind, I knew I would eventually learn to live with that. It's what I was seeing in my head all the time, things that I haven't thought about in a long time. Just know that I wanted to live and have a normal, even uneventful life, but these old memories were always there since I couldn't see anything else. So if I go back, can you give me a break? You both should know I'm not a quitter, that there should tell you that something in my life was just too hard to cope with and please don't ask. It's not something I can talk about.'

'But talking about painful things helps, I've told you that enough.'

'I know Hermione and I am talking to someone, someone that knows everything and has also seen these types of things before. She's helping me deal with all this and I find her easy to talk to. She doesn't judge, or look disgusted, or even sad in the way you would and it is helping, that's why I'm considering going back to Hogwarts. So please just let me talk to her and don't keep asking alright.'

'So you really are talking about whatever this is, you're not just brooding on it, letting it build inside you.'

'I really am Hermione and it was hard at first. One she's a woman so I had to tell her things I wouldn't normally tell any woman, two, you know I've always kept things to myself and I've told you the reason for that.'

'Because you could never talk in that house, so you learned to keep things to yourself, yeah we know mate. Okay, we'll let you have your lunch, let us know if you're going back.'

'I will and if I do, I'm heading into Diagon alley tomorrow to get everything, and I mean everything. I left all my old stuff at the Dursley's before I left. So I need a new cauldron, ingredients, robes, you name it, I need it and also a new broom.'

'Okay, we might even go with you if you want. We've already got our things, but we can keep you company.'

'If you want to, you know I like you two with me. Just before you go though, what about Ginny, is she still pissed at me?'

'Yes, because she thought you gave up on her as well. That's going to take a lot to get her to forgive you. Maybe some groveling might help.'

'No, I'm not doing that, but the woman I'm talking to, she's told me to tell Ginny if I want a life with her because she thinks if Ginny knew, she'd finally understand. I've been thinking about it, but I haven't decided anything yet.'

'Just expect some tense times until you do, but we have to go,' Hermione looked at Harry for a minute then hugged, 'At least you're talking, even if I wish it was to us.'

'I know, and maybe one day I might tell you,' Harry kissed her cheek then gave Ron his normal quick man hug as McGonagall called it, then watched as his friends stepped into the fireplace. Harry sat down in the kitchen as Kreacher put his lunch on the table for him, 'Thanks Kreacher, I wanted to ask you about Hogwarts. If I go back are you going to stay here or go there, because it's your choice?'

'I will go with my Master to Hogwarts, I can cook for my master.'

'Okay, if that's what you want and it does make me feel betting knowing you're there if I need something,' Harry started eating his lunch as he thought about Hogwarts.

'Harry, you about?'

'In the kitchen Neville,' Harry got up as he heard his friend, 'Hi,' Harry hugged Neville, then Luna.

'It's been so long, but you look like you've lost weight since the last time I saw you.'

'I have, come sit down and I'll explain, but how you both been?'

'Great, you know we're dating now,' Neville smiled at Luna.

'No I didn't, that's great, I'm happy for you. So how's your father Luna?'

'He died Harry, the ministry told me they found his body in the wreckage of the house.'

'Oh I'm sorry, I was hoping they wouldn't kill him. We tried to let the death eaters know he was telling the truth.'

'What do you mean, did you see my father?'

'Yes, Hermione, Ron and me had to go speak with him when we were away. But he called the death eaters to tell them we were there. I don't blame him for that Luna, he was trying to save you. So when we realised what was going on, Hermione came up with a plan so we could get out of there, but also so the death eaters would know he never tricked them. We thought he would be okay, but we couldn't hang around. It would have put Ron's family in danger.'

'I'm sorry my father did that, he wouldn't have if he wasn't worried about me.'

'I know, I'm just sorry we couldn't save him. So where are you living then?'

'With me or at gran's house. We had a spare room so I offered it to Luna.'

'If you need anything Luna, let me know. I've got so much, more than I'll ever use, so please don't hesitate to ask.'

'I will, but my father left me a little, so I'm okay at the moment.'

'Okay, just remember I'll help in any way.'

'Now Harry, tell us why you lost weight. I thought after Voldemort you would be doing okay.'

'Alright, but can you both keep it to yourselves?' they both nodded to Harry, 'You know Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, right?'

'Yeah we heard about it.'

'Well, Madame Pomfrey found out it hit my face, well eyes. The next morning I couldn't see, I was fully blind. Dark magic can't be cured, so I've been learning how to do things without being able to see. This house was designed for that, but there are some things in my past that I don't talk about to anyone and they just started to get to me. So I basically stopped eating, but drinking a lot of alcohol. Hermione and the Weasley's had no idea where I was, I left without telling them. So anyway, everything just got too hard so I decided to end it. I aimed my wand at my face, said the killing curse, when I woke up, I could see again.'

Neville and Luna sat there staring at Harry with stunned looks on their faces. Neville tried to speak, then Luna did. They looked at each other then back at Harry.

'So first you end up blind, then try to kill yourself and now you can see again. Blimey Harry, why couldn't you let your friends help you.'

'At first I did, then I realised Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley's were putting their lives on hold for me and I didn't want them to do that. So I came here to get used to doing things for myself. I thought if I could learn everything and have a somewhat normal life, it'd be okay. But it was my past that kept invading my thoughts all the time. Ginny won't have anything to do with me at the moment. Hermione has only just started talking to me again. They know there's things I don't like to talk about, but I am getting help with that. So I'm okay now, that's why I'm going to be heading back to Hogwarts with you lot.'

'As long as you are getting help, or I might just start having a go at you as well. So Hogwarts, do you think we'll finally have a normal year as students?'

Harry, Neville and Luna all started laughing as they realised they finally might be normal students for the first time since they turned eleven. But this time they knew there was no real danger anymore, just normal Hogwarts danger. Grawp, giant spiders, ghosts, Filch. But that type of danger was something they were looking forward to after everything that has happened over the last few years.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry sent word to Professor McGonagall that he was returning to Hogwarts, then he let Hermione and Ron know as well. So they were due to arrive at Harry's place to go into Diagon alley with him so he could get his Hogwarts things. He also needed to head to Gringotts first and thankfully Kingsley had spoken to them on his behave and sorted out for Harry to pay for the damaged, then he would be allowed back in. Harry had Kreacher take care of that when he first organised to have his house built.

So Harry finished his shower, dressed and sat down to have his breakfast when Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

'Hi,' Harry smiled at them and they both smiled back as they sat down.

'Do you realise that you're going to get a lot of attention the moment anyone sees you,' Ron smirked at Harry.

'I know, you two will as well. Everyone knows we were together and you two helped with everything.'

'Yes, but it was still you that finished him, so it will be you that get the most attention.'

'I know Hermione, but I'll get used to it. Ron, I did want to tell you something thought. Don't bother packing your broom for Hogwarts. I'm going to buy Gryffindor all new ones, get rid of those old Cleansweeps.'

'That will cost a fortune Harry, will McGonagall let you?'

'She let Malfoy remember, so she'll have to and about cost, I've got a fortune, but you know I love quidditch. This way all of us will have decent brooms. I'm going to get the new Nimbus' for the school, but a Firebolt for me. I have to go up to Gringotts first, so are we ready?'

'Let's get all the staring out of the way,' Ron laughed and the three of them all left and apparated to London. They walked towards the Leaky Cauldron and Ron noticed Harry hesitated, 'The sooner you do this, the better Harry.'

'Yeah, I know, let's go,' Harry sighed, then the three of them stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry kept his head down, but was instantly spotted and heard his name circulate the room. They hurried towards the back and tapped the bricks, then headed straight up to Gringotts.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to Harry's vault, he grabbed a heap of money, then quickly left Gringotts to nasty looks from all the goblins.

'Robes first, get them out of the way. And what's with the formal robes we have to have?'

'No idea, McGonagall never said, just that all the students had to have them this year.'

'So did you get new ones Ron, you don't have to wear those other's do you?'

Ron grimaced, 'No, mum paid so I could have new ones.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into Madam Malkins and she came straight over to the three of them.

'Since I already have done Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's robes, I take it your here for yours Mr. Potter.'

'Yeah, I am, I only just decided to go back.'

She led Harry through to the back and started to fit his school robes, then Harry asked her for emerald green dress robes for whatever McGonagall was planning. After they finished there, they went into the apothecary and grabbed everything Harry needed for potions. Then to Flourish and Blotts for all his books he needed.

'So there's a new defence against the dark arts teacher?'

'Yeah, well we had to get the books, so we must have. What else do you need?'

'Quills, ink, all that, so let's do that next, then we can go to quality quidditch supplies.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron got all Harry's things he needed, then headed up to get the brooms. Harry looked around and spotted the new Firebolt and thought he'd get that one.

'Hi, I want to get seven of the new Nimbus' along with two of the latest Firebolt's.'

'Merlin Mr. Potter, are you starting your own quidditch team or something?' the young man behind the counter asked looking surprised.

'No, just donating some, but on the Nimbus', could you have Gryffindor printed on them for me?'

'So Gryffindor is the ones receiving those brooms, no problem, I'll just be a minute.' he took the nimbus' into the back while Harry kept looking around.

'Why two Firebolt's Harry?'

'I want to have a spare,' Harry shrugged not telling them the real reason he wanted the second one.

When they finished in there, they stepped out to a crowd of reporters waiting for him.

'Harry, Harry, tell us how you feel now you know who's dead?' a woman yelled from the front of the crowd.

'Great, and he's name was Voldemort. It's okay to say it now you know,' Harry smiled at her.

'Harry, can you comment on what Skeeter insinuated in her book about you and Albus Dumbledore?'

Harry stared and thought why not, 'He was my mentor, helping me so I could defeat Voldemort. You all heard rumours about a prophecy, well it was real. It was going to be one of us that would kill the other. So Dumbledore was getting me ready so I could face him. That was the extent of our relationship. I happen to be straight. I have nothing against gay people, but I'm not.'

'Do you have someone special in your life, rumours were you were dating your friends sister.'

'We were dating before I had to leave with my friends.'

'Does that mean you're not dating anymore Harry?'

'At the moment, no, but I really have to go, still have things to do.'

'So are you heading back to Hogwarts to do your final year?'

'Yep, that's why I'm here, buying everything I need.'

'One last thing Harry, what about what Skeeter said about you having no real friends. I think we all know that's not true, but like to hear it from you.'

'I'll tell you,' Ron stepped forward, 'Harry has more real friends that most of you, and I'm talking about people that care about him, that have known him and supported him for years. Skeeter is a lying piece of filth and nothing she said should be listened to.'

Harry smiled at his friend, 'Thanks Ron,' he turned back to face the reporters, 'I do have a lot of friends and like Ron said, most I've known for years and have always stuck up for me or supported me. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are my oldest and closest friends and always will be. But I really have to go,' Harry gave them a smile and they let the three of them through but slowly followed behind them. Photographers taking heaps of pictures of the three of them as they went about shopping. Then when they walked back through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London where they gave everyone a way before apparating away.

'That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I thought Skeeter would have been around.'

'I really don't think she'd want to get on your bad side Harry. Before she could get away with it, now, I think she realises no one will believe anything she writes about you.'

'I hope your right Hermione and you usually are. So with trying to catch up on everything, you are going to help us right?'

Hermione scowled for a minute then smiled, 'Of course I will as long as you both study as well.'

'We will, we both want to pass so we can be aurors. From what Kingsley has said, they need more, so we have to do everything we can to get our grades up. It's mainly potions though, too bad you don't still have that book Harry.'

'Yeah, it would come in handy. Those adjustments Snape made should have been put in the proper books, they work better.'

'I have to admit they did, but we can't do anything about it now.'

'Well let's have some lunch, then I'll pack all this stuff. Merlin that trunk is going to be heavy this time,' Harry placed everyone on the couch, then the three of went into the kitchen, 'So has Ginny said anything about me at all?'

'No, and when your name is mentioned, she usually leaves the room. But mum did say you have to come for dinner the night before. You and Ginny will just have to put up with each other.'

'It might be awkward for her, I don't want her upset in her own home Ron.'

'She'll be fine and mum insisted. She even said if you don't come, she come here and make you. So you might as well give it up and just say you're coming, you know what mum's like when she wants something.'

'Alright, but I won't stay late. We all have to get used to getting up early again. I've been like Ron lately, sleeping in a lot. I think it's just knowing there's no danger out there anymore, so I'm more relaxed.'

'We said the same thing Harry, we've all being sleeping a little later than normal.'

'I did want to ask you if you told Ginny I'm going back and that I will be the quidditch captain?'

'We mentioned it, she never said anything. So I don't even know if she's going to play.'

'She has to if she wants to play professionally. That's when the scouts come looking. Oliver told me that's how he got picked up. They saw him playing at Hogwarts. Do you think I should try talking to her, let her know I'm letting her play if she wants to, no try out and I'm not expecting anything from her, well just to play her best?'

'You could mention it Harry, whether she'll listen I couldn't tell you. She's a lot like you in that way, stubborn. Do you still want to get back together with her?'

'I do, but it's up to her now. She has to make up her mind if she can accept me and what I did. But I will tell you this though, if she goes out with other blokes, than I will start seeing other girls, which means it won't work with us.'

'Harry, she thinks you didn't really love her to do what you did.'

'After what I wrote and all those roses I sent her. I even wrote that I wanted us to get married eventually. I don't know what else I can say to make her believe I love her, so it's up to her now. But I'm not going to just sit around and mope about it anymore. I've finally got a life without Voldemort and I'm not going to waste it.'

'We know, give her some time, but I can't see her dating anyone else though. She loves you, even if she's mad at you.'

'She's got time, I think we all need that.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept talking while they ate lunch. Hermione started on their lessons, which made Ron and Harry roll their eyes, then laugh as they realised that even though they all could have died, Hermione will never change when it came to learning. That was just her way, like Ron with his eating, he was always hungry and Harry still wanting to make sure his friends were safe. The three of them knew each other so well, they never had to say anything to know what the others were thinking. So they enjoyed being together without any danger and just talked about what their futures might be. Hermione still didn't know what she might want to do when she did finish Hogwarts, but was going to discuss it with McGonagall during their seventh year careers advice. They also discussed what the new defence against the dark arts teacher would be like and the three of them agreed with one thing, as long as he knew what he was doing and taught them what the needed, then they were happy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry was in his bedroom getting ready to head to the Burrow for dinner and he could feel how nervous he was about seeing Ginny, but he knew he had to give her time. He tried to get his hair to lie flat, but like always it never did, so he gave up. He headed downstairs and stepped over to the fireplace. He took a couple of deep breathes, then stepped in and vanished from his house and stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen.

'Harry,' Mrs. Weasley came straight over to him and pulled him into one of her rib cracking hugs.

'Hi Mrs. Weasley,' Harry gave her a smile, 'Hi Mr. Weasley.'

'You're looking better than the last time we saw you,' Mr. Weasley smirked at him.

'Well yeah, you saw me right after I tried to kill myself. But I'm fine now, been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching,' Harry sat down at the table next to Ron, 'Hey.'

'Hi, so are you all packed?'

'All packed Hermione, but I spoke with McGonagall about the brooms, so I sent them there already. She wasn't too happy about it, but admits she couldn't stop me.'

'What's that Harry?'

'I bought the Gryffindor quidditch team new brooms while I was buying my own. I thought if I'm going to captain the team for the last time and probably play for the last time, I wanted to play on decent brooms.'

'That would have cost a lot Harry.'

Harry shrugged, 'I can afford it and I think Sirius would have liked some of his family's money going to Gryffindor,' Harry smiled then saw Ginny walk into the kitchen and sat down beside her father, 'Hi Ginny.'

Ginny looked up, 'Hi,' then she looked away again.

Ron shrugged, 'So I'm all packed, for a change,' Harry laughed.

'For a change, you were usually the one that would forget something. I bet Hermione had something to do with you being packed though.'

Ron chuckled, 'Of course, who else would have had me up early and everything packed the day before. And since I don't need to take my broom, I was able to pack everything a little better.'

'After I refolded his robes, because he just shoved them in and we're getting creased.'

'Well Kreacher said he's mainly going to look after me while he's there, so I can get him to do your stuff as well. Since I've finally accepted I own him and his just too old to be set free, but likes to keep busy, I thought I'd just let him go. Every time I take my own clothes into the laundry, or my plates to the sink he get this look. I think he's wondering why I'm doing his job.'

'So he is going to go back to Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, I asked him and that's what he wants to do. He's also going to make sure he's the house elf that makes my food, how he will do that I have no idea as we all sit together. But I asked McGonagall about the formal robes, she said there for two reasons, but would only tell me one. They were for when we all finish, a graduation day. Normally they don't do that, but she wants to start it. I think after what all of us have gone through and also Hogwarts almost being destroyed, she wants all of us to celebrate that we've finished and also celebrate the school.'

'Does that mean we'll get our results before we leave if we're going to have a graduation day?'

'Sound like it Hermione. Oh I did want to tell you as well. I told McGonagall about the books and items, she said you can give them to her and she'll take care of them. So are they still in your bag?'

'Already packed in my trunk, I was going to speak with her about them. Do you know what Dumbledore did with the other two?'

'No, but if he hid the sword behind his painting, I would say that's where they are. I should tell McGonagall about that in case she doesn't know it's there.'

'If you don't mind me asking, why did he hide the sword?'

'Oh, so Snape could get it to me. Dumbledore had a replica made, that's the one Snape sent to Gringotts, but he knew it was a fake.'

'One night I saw Harry following this patronus, I followed them and saw Harry jump into a frozen pond, but he never came out. So I jumped in and grabbed him and the sword. He told me how the doe patronus led him to the sword in the lake.'

'Why did Ron have to jump in after you, not trying to kill yourself again were you,' Ginny said stiffly.

Harry scowled at her, 'No, I was wearing the horcrux around my neck and it tried to kill me. We think it sensed something was close that could destroy it.'

'How can a simple sword destroy something so powerful as a horcrux, that's very dark magic,' Arthur asked.

'It was coated in basilisk venom from when Harry killed it and saved Ginny. All goblin made items takes in only what makes them stronger. That's why Dumbledore left it to Harry in his will, even if he knew they wouldn't give it to him, but it was a clue.'

'I always wondered why Dumbledore would leave you that when it belongs to Hogwarts, at least now it makes sense. But those items and books you mentioned, are they horcruxes?'

'Yeah, well were horcruxes. The locket, the cup and the diadem, Hermione kept them in her bag with everything else. The books are Dumbledore's books on horcruxes, ones he took out of Hogwarts when he became headmaster.'

'Do you think I could see them Hermione?'

'Sure Mr. Weasley, I'll just get them, but I hate touching them.'

'I'll come and get them Hermione.'

'Thanks Harry,' Harry and Hermione got up and went upstairs. They stepped into Ginny's room, Hermione opened her truck and pointed at the items wrapped in one of her old tops.

Harry picked them up, 'I'll bring them straight back after Mr. Weasley looks at them,' they headed back down the stairs again and Harry sat down then unwrapped Hermione's top, then sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at them. He slowly picked up the lock, then dropped it again.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

'You've gone very pale Harry,' Mrs. Weasley walked over and had a look at him.

'The moment I touched it, I felt sick, queasy,' Harry panted a little as he stared at the items.

'You could be like Dumbledore, you said he could sense dark magic, maybe you can too.'

'Oh great, dark magic was used all over Hogwarts,' Harry leaned over with his head in his hands, 'I feel terrible.'

'I think you should have Poppy look at you when you arrive tomorrow. I would, but I'm not that knowledgeable about dark magic.'

Harry looked up, 'It's fine Mrs. Weasley, I'm just a bit queasy,' Harry turned to Hermione, 'See how damaged they are Hermione, do you think I could be damaged in some way?'

'I don't know, being human, I suppose it's possible. Maybe asked Professor McGonagall if you can talk to Dumbledore's portrait.'

'You could also have Madam Pomfrey give you a proper checkup while you're there mate.'

'She does that anyway Ron, all seventh years have a full examination with her and she does the sex education classes.'

'What do you mean a full examination Hermione?'

'And why didn't you mention this before?' Harry asked looking just as anxious as Ron.

'I thought you both knew, she always does the sex education classes and examination for seventh years. It's so they know what they need to know and also so their fit and healthy before they start their adult working lives.'

'I don't like the sound of this examination at all,' Ron turned to his father, 'You would have had it dad, what happens?'

'Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see Ron, but expect to be embarrassed,' Arthur looked at his wife and they both laugh softly.

'Does that mean you have no clothes on or something?'

'Exactly, and you have to do it or you don't pass your N.E.W.T.s. Dumbledore was the one that brought that in when he became headmaster.'

'No way, there is no way I'm going to be naked in front of her, what about you Harry?'

'Well, being naked doesn't worry me that much anymore, not after everything you all had to do for me. I got over that. I'm just wondering if she'll find something wrong with me. With my luck, she's bound to.'

'What do you mean your luck?' Hermione asked looking puzzled.

'Well, look at my life Hermione. At one I'm almost killed, my parents were. Then I'm made into a horcrux and have to live with that lot and their abuse. Finally I find out what I am, go to Hogwarts, almost die nearly every year. Tortured a few times, almost killed a couple of times. Then I start seeing through his eyes, some of those things will stay with me forever. Sirius dies, then Dumbledore, Hedwig, dobby, Remus, it might be better to never get close to anyone, they all seem to die on me.'

'Don't say that, it's different now. Voldemort's gone, he can't hurt you anymore.'

'I know, but it's how I feel sometimes. But there is something I wanted to tell you all though. You've heard the prophecy, about the boy born at the end of July. Well when Dumbledore first showed me his memory of that, the first thing I asked him was why did it mean me, there could have been lots of boys born at the end of July, also that had parents that were fighting Voldemort,' Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly.

'What did he say to that, because it makes sense?'

'He said there was one other boy born near me and he had parents in the order of the phoenix and the boy was a pureblood, I'm a halfblood. He basically chose me over the other boy for that reason, I'm halfblood like he was.'

'You mean to say that all this, your parents dying, him being after you all these years was because he chose you?' Arthur asked looking stunned.

'Yep, so it might not have been me if he went with the pureblood. Even Dumbledore couldn't work out if that was why he decided on me and not the other boy, apart from our blood status.'

'Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if he chose the other boy?' asked Hermione softly.

'All the time, for one, I'd still have my parents, two, I would never had to go to the Dursley's. But one thing which I think would have happened and it would have changed everything. I probably wouldn't have gotten to know either of you. Think about it, I would have been taken to platform nine and three quarters by my parents, I wouldn't have had to ask your mum how to get onto the platform. I probably wouldn't have even noticed all of you when you mentioned muggles. I might have had my own friends that I grew up with, who knows. Which means we probably wouldn't have ended up sitting together, then save Hermione from the troll.'

'Yeah, you're probably right Harry. I mainly went into your compartment that day as I knew you were alone and you seemed okay, so I thought why not.'

'That's a lot to think about Harry.'

'Yeah it is Mr. Weasley. Can I ask you something though?'

'Sure Harry.'

'If you didn't know me, do you think your family would have been so involved with Voldemort. Dumbledore spoke to you about the order of the phoenix after I came back from the graveyard. You might not have even joined the order. So I'd like your honest opinion on that.'

'To be honest Harry, I really couldn't say. We still thought Dumbledore was a great man and believed in him. But then again it was you that told him Voldemort was back. Say we didn't know you at all, would we have believed. But then you can't say that as it wouldn't have been you in the first place. Molly did lose her two brothers in the first war and we did speak about being involved, but we also had young children when he was gaining power. I don't know Harry, but I see why you asked. Yes I admit our family had more to do with Voldemort than other families and that is down to knowing you. But speaking for myself, I think I would have done the right thing. I might not have let my wife and children get involved though.'

Harry nodded then sat there thinking and he could see everyone else thinking as well, while they all glanced at him, including Ginny. But it made everyone think what there life might have been like if they didn't know Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

As the rest of the Weasley's arrived, they all enjoyed a quiet, danger free dinner with conversations mainly about what all their lives would be like now Voldemort was gone and their world was pretty safe.

'Mr. Weasley, I've been thinking about what we were talking about. I don't think your family would have been so involved. I know for a fact that Ginny wouldn't have been the one taken by Voldemort into the chamber. She might have been writing in the diary, but it was from the time she mentioned me, that he wanted to lure me down there, so he took her, that's what he told me. You were protecting the prophecy when Nagini attacked you. I doubt you would have been doing that if you didn't know that was about me. Romilda Vane wouldn't have put that love potion in those chocolates for me so Ron wouldn't have been taken to Slughorn and poisoned. Then you have Fred, he probably wouldn't have been there that night if you all weren't friends with me.'

'Look Harry, maybe that's true, all of it. But you can't start thinking about the what if's in life. It's past, it's over, it's time to just accept what can't be changed and get on with your life. And there's no use feeling guilty about any of that, which I know you are. We all still might have been involved in other ways and all of us could have been killed.'

'I know, but I think knowing me put you all in more danger. I don't regret my friendship with Ron and Hermione, but I do feel guilty over it. Hermione had to remove her from her parent's memories because she knew me. The moment they worked out Ron was with me, you all had to go into hiding. It's a lot to think about.'

'Harry,' George said staring at him, 'sure, Fred might still be alive if we didn't know you, but I know for a fact that we would have been involved in this fight one way or another and that had nothing to do with being your friend, that is just doing the right thing. For all we know we both could have died, or none of us. But think of this, if we didn't know you but that diary was still given to Ginny because Malfoy wanted to get dad fired. She might have still been taken down there, but you wouldn't have been friends with Ron, so you wouldn't have gone down there to save her. You might not have even been able to speak parseltongue. So I know Fred would rather die than let his little sister die, I would do the same thing.'

'I don't want you saying that George,' Ginny said taking his hand, but she looked at Harry, 'It's true though. I know my brothers, they have always been overprotective of me. So if you didn't save me, they might have tried to.'

'I can understand you're brothers doing that Ginny, why do you think I broke up with you in the first place, to keep you safe. I think it's the male in us that we just can't help ourselves. Ron and I were the same with Hermione, always wanted to keep her back out of the way, but of course she wouldn't let us. I get what you all saying and I do appreciate all your support. I just don't want you having regrets because I have been part of your lives through all this.'

'We don't, and I can speak for everyone in regards to this. I know my family, you are part of that. So yes, even if their might have been more danger, but everyone was danger in one form or another. There were families out there being killed that had nothing to do with you.'

'I know, I saw Voldemort kill this woman and her two little kids. He didn't care about anyone but himself.'

'You saw him kill children Harry?' asked Bill looking shocked.

'Yeah, when I couldn't close my mind to him, I saw him go to this woman and ask her about Gregorovitch, when she couldn't tell him what he wanted, he just killed them. She kept standing in front of her kids, a boy and a girl, she kept protecting them until he just killed them. I saw him do that a lot, and I know this is not a nice thing to say, but watching those killings were hard and will live with me forever, but it's when he tortured someone that was worse. It was like I could feel what he was doing to them. I could feel their pain, not just their physical pain, but their emotional pain, but also he's elation. He liked to get off on their pain, he enjoyed it.'

'Is that part of the reason you tried to kill yourself, what you saw and felt from him?' asked Arthur.

'Part of it was him, part of it was my past. I'll say this though, it had nothing to do with the blindness. I was learning to cope with, I just needed more time. But not being able to see made me see other things in my mind, things I couldn't live with. And please don't ask, it's something I can't talk about.'

'We won't, but I think we've all answered what we could, but it's getting late and you four are up early. So I think it's time we all head to bed or home.'

'Good idea dad, so you four, behave and no more dangerous situations. Try to have an average life at Hogwarts for once,' said Bill standing up with his wife.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed, 'We're going to try Bill, we were talking and we hope it's going to be boring.'

'Apart from when Hermione keeps on us to revise or do our homework,' Harry laughed again, 'Sorry Hermione, but we do appreciate what you do.'

Bill and Fleur said goodbye to everyone, then George and Percy left as well before Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

'I'll see you on the platform in the morning,' Harry hugged Hermione then Ron.

'We'll be there.'

Harry turned to the older Weasley's, 'Thanks for everything, and for dinner tonight.'

'Anytime Harry, now you will be coming for Christmas dinner, so don't forget.' Molly hugged Harry in one of her famous rib cracking hugs.

'I won't forget, I love your Christmas dinners Mrs. Weasley,' Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, 'Thanks for everything you said before.'

Arthur hugged Harry, 'Anytime, now try to relax while you're there.'

'I'm planning on it,' Harry gave them a smile then looked at Ginny, 'I suppose I'll see you there as well.'

'Could we talk before you leave,' Ginny said as she gazed at him.

'Sure, where?'

'Outside,' Ginny and Harry walked out the door and away from the house, 'What you said before, about it wasn't the blindness, was that the truth?'

'You know I wouldn't lie to any of you. Everything I said was the absolutely the truth.'

'So because you couldn't see, you kept seeing bad things in your mind. Like Voldemort killing that woman and her kids?'

'Yeah, that's all I kept seeing, all the time.'

Ginny took a step closer to Harry, 'And about your past, something happened we don't know about?'

'Yeah, but I can't talk about that. I am seeing someone that's helping and they have advised me to talk to you, but right now I can't.'

'Just tell me this though, will you try to kill yourself again?'

'No, because now I can see, those memories are buried again. I can think of them, and there not that bad, but to see them over and over, was just too much for to handle.'

'When I got your letter, I felt like my heart was crumbling to pieces, it hurt so much. Did you think of me when you decided to do that?'

'All the time, but I couldn't stay with you because of those memories. If I do tell you, you will understand. I know you can't right now because you have no idea what I'm talking about, so I know it's hard for you. But even those memories of you which I kept trying to bring forth all the time wasn't helping and I was really scared what I might do. I know I'm probably confusing you more, and I do hope I can tell you one day, but that will only happen if we're together and you can give me time.'

Ginny stared up into Harry's eyes, then slipped her arms around him and they instantly started to kiss. A full on fiery passionate kiss that neither of them we're interested in stopping. Ginny and Harry never knew they were being watched by Hermione, Ron and his parents, but they were all smiling, even Ron.

When they slowly pulled apart, Harry reached up and touched Ginny's face, 'Does that mean you forgive me and are going to take me back?'

'Yes, as long as you promise to never put me through that again, because if you do, it will be the last time. I couldn't take it again,' Ginny put her head on Harry's chest.

'I promise, I'll never do anything to hurt you again,' Harry put his hand under Ginny's chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him, 'I love you.'

Ginny sniffed, 'I love you to and I've missed you these last couple of weeks and now you're about to go home, I don't want to let you go.'

'I know, but we will see each other all the time from tomorrow.'

'Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes, it won't make that much difference.'

Harry smiled, 'This is where I want to be my love. But now we're back together are you going to play on the team?'

'Yes, I know I need to if any scouts are going to see me play. I was thinking about it when Ron told me you were going to be captain, but I wasn't sure you would want me on the team.'

'Of course I would, you're a damn good chaser Ginny. Now you're going to have to wait until tomorrow, but I got you something in the hope we got back together. It's a belated birthday present.'

'You shouldn't have done that, what if I stayed mad at you?'

'I hoped that if I gave you some time you might realise that I really am no quitter and that something serious would have made me do that. I told you in my first letter that I want a life with you. Marriage, kids, the whole lot Gin, we even spoke about living together. Do you really think I would quit on a future that I have been after for so long?'

'I didn't know what to think. All I knew was the pain I felt because you left me again. First time I understood why you did it and it was safer for me. Even if the Carrow's never believed we broke up. They found out through Crabbe and Goyle we were together. But they had Dolohov use occlumency on me and realised I was telling the truth. We weren't together and I had no idea where you were.'

Harry had sucked in a breath when he heard what Ginny said because all he saw was the way Neville and Seamus looked.

'They didn't hurt you did they? I saw how Neville and Seamus looked.'

'Well they did use a lot of curses on all of us, then I started helping them get some of the younger kids out. But I was okay and it made me so angry that I wanted to do anything I could to stop them.'

'I'm sorry love, I never knew anything like that was happening until I turned up that night. You might have been safer staying with me, but your parents would never have allowed that.'

'No, they wouldn't. Ron did tell mum and dad that all you three did was work and nothing happened.'

'No, nothing happened, Ron and Hermione still hadn't told each other they liked each other. I used to watch them and think I should have said something, but it wasn't up to me, it was their lives. Did Hermione tell you how often I used to watch your name on the map?'

'Yeah, when we were all heading to the Burrow the next day, I wanted to find out if we could get back together, Ron said you were going to sleep, so I'd have to wait. That's when Hermione told me about the map, then Ron told me you talked in your sleep.'

'He never told me that, so what did I say?'

'My name, you called me all the time, you really do love me, don't you Harry?'

'More than anything Gin, please believe me when I say that, because my heart feels so light when I hear you say it and I know with the love I have for you we will have a good life together. I love you and I want to grow old with you. Watch our kids grow up, then our grandkids. I know that's a long way off, but that's been my dream for years. Remember what I said to you after Dumbledore's funeral. Being with you was like living someone else's life. That was true, but now we can have that life, a very safe and happy life,' Harry slowly lowered his head and kissed Ginny with every bit of passion he felt for her and felt Ginny kiss him back the same way. They never moved, just stood there snogging each other and with those kisses, they were telling each other that yes, they will have a good life together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The following morning, Harry sealed his house, then apparated to platform nine and three quarters. He saw a heap of his friends, but not Ginny, Ron or Hermione. So he headed over to Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean, who all greeted him excitedly. Not long after Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived. Harry instantly put his arms around Ginny and they snogged in front of everyone and didn't even care about the suggestive remarks being made.

'Harry, Harry, is this your girlfriend?' a reporter yelled out as camera's went off all over.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and looked around, 'Yes, she is, this is Ginny Weasley.'

'Why wasn't she with you and your two friends before the fighting?'

'I was worried about her safety and broke up with her to keep her safe. Voldemort took people that supported me, imagine what he would have done if he found out about Ginny.'

'Are you planning on getting married, that kiss looked serious.'

'Eventually, but not for a while, too much has happened and we'd all like some time without the constant danger.'

'Why don't you wear glasses anymore Harry?'

Harry glanced at Hermione, Ron then Ginny, 'When I was hit by the killing curse, it hit my eyes, that's dark magic, so I don't need them anymore. Now can I have some time with my friends, I haven't seen them in a long time. I'm sure you all understand,' Harry turned his back on them but kept his arm around Ginny.

'There going Harry, so are you two really talking marriage?'

'Not yet Neville, all we said was we both want to, but not for a long time,' Ginny grinned at her friend.

'But it must be serious if you're mentioning marriage,' said Dean.

'We're serious, and enough questions,' Harry laughed.

When the Hogwarts express arrived, everyone boarded, loaded their trunks and sat down. Hermione and Ron had to go supervise the prefects as they were both head boy and head girl for Gryffindor. So Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean all sat together in a compartment.

All the friends talk and laughed a lot and they all knew that is was now safe and they were looking forward to just having a normal year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had come back and joined the group and even though the compartment was full, none of them would have it any other way. They had people staring at them through the door, lots of first years just kept gazing at them all, some just walked past and looked at them, other stood there and stared. The couple of times Harry had to leave the compartment, he got followed right into the bathroom, or people just kept staring at him. Harry mainly smiled, gave a few a wave before doing what he had to then headed back to join his friend. They all stuffed themselves silly with things they bought from the lady with the cart and just had a great time.

When the Hogwarts express was getting close, they all put their robes on and every one of them couldn't hide their excitement. Ginny noticed that Harry got quieter the closer they got, so she sat on his lap knowing what he was thinking about.

'It's fine you know, it's not like when we were there last time. I'm a little afraid myself, but also excited to be back.'

'You know me well don't you love,' Harry smiled, 'I am a little apprehensive, but I know it's not the same. But this is the first time all of us will be there, where it all happened. I'm worried about how you and Ron are going to cope, also about how I will handle seeing certain areas.'

'I'm a little worried about everything to sweetheart, Fred's been in my thoughts since we left. We can get through this together, all of us will just like we got through the fighting, together.' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly, 'You know, I like kissing you with no glasses, they don't get in the way anymore.'

Harry laughed, then snogged Ginny fiercely, passionately, ignoring Ron's comments about not wanting to see his sister lip locked with his mate.

'Come on you two, we're about to arrive.'

Harry and Ginny slowly moved apart, 'Yeah, we know, but I won't be able to kiss Ginny like that again until after the feast. Have to get one more good snog in.'

'You two are going to be impossible this year, but we all have a lot of work to do.'

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes, 'We know Hermione and we will do our work, we'll just snog a lot as well.'

'Come on, let's get our stuff. Oh I just realised something, all of you that couldn't see the thestrals before, now will,' Harry stared at Ginny then Ron and Hermione.

'I'll finally get to see what I rode that time, well let's go have a look then,' Ron opened the compartment door and they all filed out. They spotted Hagrid, but couldn't get to him.

'Hi Hagrid, see you at the feast,' Harry yelled over the crowd.

'See ya there Harry,' Hagrid yelled back.

The group made their way to the carriages, but Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Seamus all stopped and stared. Harry walked straight up to the thestral and gave it a pat.

'There very friendly, Luna showed me that during out sixth year,' Harry kept patting the thestral, then Ginny stepped beside him and gave the thestral a pat, 'See.'

'Yeah, they are, but also so strange looking. But we need to go,' Harry and Ginny hoped up into the carriage with the others and it started to move. They could hear all the excited talk from the carriages in front and behind them, which made them all smile as they glanced towards the castle, 'Look, it's all fixed.'

'Yeah,' Harry gazed up at the castle, but his eyes drifted to the forbidden forest as they headed up the long drive. Harry felt Ginny tighten her hold on his hand, so he turned, 'Sorry.'

'You don't have to be, why don't you look somewhere else for now. We all need to take our time.'

'Okay, I will, thanks,' Harry gave Ginny a gentle kiss then looked back at the castle.

When the carriage stopped, then all climbed out, but Harry kept his arm around Ginny as they stepped into the castle. The doors of the great hall were closed, but Filch stood there ready to open them.

'Um, why do we have to wait Mr. Filch?' asked Hermione.

'Professor McGonagall wanted to wait until everyone was here before I opened the door.'

Harry looked around and saw more people filing in behind them, 'Looks like their all here now.'

Mr. Filch looked over the heads of everyone, nodded then opened the door to allow all the students to enter the great hall.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Harry gazed around at all the photo's hanging from the ceiling and along the walls.

'We're all there, but more of you Harry,' Ron grinned as he passed and entered the great hall.

'Why did she do this?' Harry grimaced then felt Ginny pulling his hand so he let her led him to the Gryffindor table where they sat down. Harry shook his head the glanced up at the staff table and noticed professor McGonagall watching all the students, but mainly looked at him, 'What is she playing at?'

'She might say something Harry, don't let it worry you so much,' said Hermione as she noticed how upset Harry looked.

'She knows I don't like attention.'

'We know you don't, but the first years are here, then she might say something after their sorted.' Ginny squeezed Harry's hand before the all watched the sorting. 'Look how many there are, almost double the usual amount.'

'The normal first years plus the ones that couldn't come last year,' Hermione said looking at all the new first years.

'I forgot about that, all the muggleborns that couldn't come. They all looked excited don't they?' Harry smiled as he looked at all the kids around the hall.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the great hall fell silent, 'It's very nice to see all you here. Now I am sure you are all wondering about the pictures hanging around the great hall. They are here to show everyone who it was that was responsible for all of you being able to have the free life you have now. The people in these photos are the main reason that we all now live in a safe and peaceful world. There we're a lot of people that helped bring about the end of the war as Harry potter has told me plenty of times. We all agree with that, not one individual ended the war, it was a combination of people that have been fighting Voldemort and his death eaters before any of you were born, then everyone that were here during the Battle of Hogwarts, all the staff that sit here tonight, along with a lot of you students.

'But I need to say this and I apologise in advance Harry. But even with everyone that helped bring about the end of all our suffering, it was Harry Potter that did finish off Voldemort. He willingly walked into the forbidden forest expecting to die so all of us could have a fighting chance and a free life. We are fortunate that he did survive so he was able to do what was prophesized about him. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. That was part of the prophecy made a few months before Harry was even born. He knew this so he knew it was going to be up to him to finish the war that had been going on for so long.

'Thousands of people died from the time Voldemort took power, and thousands of people suffered. Everyone in this room lost someone they cared about. But some of those people that lost loved ones still fought and were going to keep fighting until we had the life we wanted to live and not what Voldemort dictated to us. Most of the students here that fought that night owe their lives to the training Harry Potter gave them in their DA classes. I knew that these classes were happening and did all I could to help and support them, just like I helped and supported everyone that night.

'These pictures are a tribute to all the people that brought our world out of the darkness that we have been living in for years, but just so you know Harry, they are only here for tonight. I would not do that to you as I know you do not like any sort of attention. I just wanted to show you and all your DA how much we appreciated what you did,' Professor McGonagall started clapping, then the staff joined in before all the students started to applause as well, but they all stood up and looked towards Harry and his friend. When the applause finally died down, 'Thank you everyone for showing your appreciation to these wonderful young people. Now, let's enjoy a wonderful feast that the Hogwarts house elves have prepared for you,' she smiled at Harry then sat down.

Harry was red with embarrassment, but he did give Professor McGonagall a nod and a small smile before he turned and faced his friends.

'At least there not staying up there.'

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville all laughed softly at the relieved look on Harry's face. So they all started eating and noticed Harry smiled at some of the food.

'What's with the look Harry?' asked Neville.

'Kreacher, he made all my favorites. I wonder how he knew where I would be sitting?'

'House elf magic, they know where their owners are at all times.' Hermione explained.

'Even though I have to own him, I'm glad he's here. He enjoys visiting all the other house elves.'

Everyone kept talking while they ate their wonderful meal, then their deserts after before professor McGonagall stood up.

'Now for our normal announcements. First, all the sixth years from last year will be seventh years this year. You all did three quarters of what you needed to learn and even though you never did your tests, the governors and staff believe you are all up to the seventh year lessons. As I'm sure you can all see, we have a lot more students here than ever before. There are two lots of seventh years and two lots of first years, so those classes will be a little fuller than normal. The governors, the wizengamot and the minister for magic have put forth some new rules these year. The first being that the world mudblood will get you an automatic expulsion from Hogwarts. Apart from when you are learning in class, Voldemort will not be allowed to be spoken about. His name apart from inside the classroom will automatically cause you to get a detention. We have put some extra wards around Hogwarts, so the moment that name gets mentioned outside the classroom, you will instantly be notified of your detention.

'All students will submit to a search of their person to Madam Pomfrey in the presence of an auror, either female or male. They will be checking for dark marks. Anyone refusing will automatically be escorted from this school unless they can prove through memories that they were forced to have the dark mark placed on them. If the aurors that will be here this year get suspicious of any student using dark magic of any sort, they have been given permission to use veritaserum. There are a few more rules, but they were the most serious. The full list is pinned to every house notice boards. The people that are now in charge of our world are going to do everything in their power to make sure we never have another Voldemort or his death eaters again.

'Now to normal announcements, we have two new staff members, first Professor Helen Grenley who will be taking transfiguration,' everyone applauded as the middle aged women stood up and nodded, 'Next Professor James Ranstrome who will be taking defence against the dark arts,' everyone applauded the man that stood up and nodded. 'Professor Grenley is now the head of house of Gryffindor. Now as it is getting late, more of our rules and announcements are also on your house notice boards. So prefect, why don't you show our first years to their house rooms. The rest of you students, remember what it was like to be a first year. Now off to bed all of you and get a good night sleep, ready for classes tomorrow.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and their friends waited until almost everyone left the great hall before Harry turned to Ginny.

'Gin, I need to speak with Professor McGonagall, can you wait for me in the common room, I won't be long?'

'Sure, but in case you don't make it straight back in time, snog please,' Ginny slipped her arms around Harry and they kissed passionately, 'Hmm, that's nice, don't be long sweetheart.'

'I won't love,' Harry smiled and watched his friends leave the great hall before he walked down to the staff table, 'You could have warned me Professor.'

'Where's the fun in that Harry,' Minerva smiled, 'I knew you would have changed your mind about coming back. But is that all you wanted?'

'No, I need a private word with you, about what we've been talking about.'

'Alright, come with me Harry,' Minerva and Harry left the great hall and headed up to her office, 'Are you having problems with that?'

'No, it's been fine since I got my sight back and of course talking to you. But Ginny and I are back together and I'm thinking of taking your advice and tell her everything.'

'If you are already back together, I think you should. It will make her understand why you tried to kill yourself.'

'Yeah I think your right, but I was hoping for a favour. I know I could just break the rules like I've done before, but I want to ask your permission to use the room of requirement tomorrow night to tell her. I really don't want to be overheard and I would like to tell here where I know we won't get disturbed.'

'Well you surprised me Harry, I thought you would have just used your map and cloak to go use that room yourself.'

Harry laughed, 'How did you know about the map?'

'Harry, I happen to know more than you students think I do. That map has been around for a long time, well since your father was here. Mr. Filch did confiscate it from James. But I would like to know how you came to own it.'

'Fred and George gave it to me in my third year. They felt sorry for me when I couldn't go to Hogsmeade because of the dementors. So I used one of the secret tunnels.'

'Which are all sealed and are staying that way. So you know you're father and Sirius invented that map.'

'Yeah, Remus told me when he took the map off me. He explained about the names on the front, then told me why he thinks my patronus ended up a stag, like dad.'

'Yes, I did see James in his stag form a couple of time. I did not know at the time it was James at the time. I found that out after he left Hogwarts. Now as for what you asked, you have my permission Harry, but please be responsible.'

'Of course I will professor, I don't want to use that room for anything other than explaining my problem.'

'It's not a problem, it's something that happened to you and is affecting you emotionally.'

'I know, thanks Professor, I'll let you rest before this mad house explodes tomorrow.'

Minerva laughed, 'Yes and I think I need as much as I can get. And I hope you and your friends have a normal, even boring year.'

'So do we, and if that happens, it will be the first time for all of us. Good night Professor.'

'Good night Harry.'

Harry left the headmistress off and headed to Gryffindor tower. He gave the fat lady the password, then stepped through the portrait hole and spotted Ginny.

'Sorry I took so long,' Harry put his arms around her.

'That's fine, you weren't really long.'

'Come over here a minute,' Harry led Ginny over to a quiet corner, 'I need to talk to you in private, so I want to know if you will come with me to the room of requirement tomorrow night. Professor McGonagall has given us permission to be out and use the room.'

'You asked her, why didn't you just use the map, you brought it didn't you?'

'Yeah, and the cloak, but for once I want to obey the rules. Every time I broke them something happened.'

'I get that sweetheart. You know we'll have a lot of homework though.'

'I'm sure we can catch up, it's just one night and for a couple of hours. This is really important Gin.'

Ginny leaned in to Harry, 'About why you…' she left the sentence open.

'Yeah, I think you need to know and understand.'

'Alright, what time do you want to head up there?'

'After dinner, it will take a while and I don't want to be rushed or disturbed.'

'Okay, but it's late, so snog please,' Ginny tilted up as she stared into Harry's beautiful green eyes, then they were kissing passionately, but again, they ignored the comments from the people still in the common room.

When Harry and Ginny pulled apart, Harry caressed Ginny's face, 'Go to bed, I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey while I have a chance.'

'About why you got sick?'

'Yeah, I'll work out with her what I can do. I stepped through a section as we came up the steps, it wasn't as strong as the items though. So go to bed, and dream of me love.'

'You know I will,' Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss, then headed to the girls dorm room.'

Harry went over and whispered to Hermione and Ron, then left the common room, heading for the hospital wing. He saw Madam Pomfrey in her office, so he knocked on her door.

'Harry, shouldn't you be up in your house rooms?'

'Yeah, but I didn't know when I might get a chance to speak with you, so I knew now I could. Do you know much about the effects on someone that can feel dark magic?'

'I know Professor Dumbledore could feel it, he said there were times he would feel sick. Why do you ask Harry?'

'I can feel it, well I think I can. I had dinner at the Burrow last night, Mr. Weasley wanted to see the horcruxes. The moment I touched one, I got very sick and light headed. I'm worried as this place had dark magic used all over that night.'

'Okay, well it's late now, but I will need to do a couple of tests on you. Have you got any free periods tomorrow?'

'Yes, two, right after breakfast.'

'Come up then, it will take a while. If I find out you having a strong reaction to dark magic, I can make you a potion that you will need to take every day.'

'Oh great,' Harry grimaced, 'Your potions don't taste the best Madam Pomfrey, but I suppose I'll just have to put up with it.'

'Yes, you will otherwise you could keep getting sick. Now off to bed as it is getting late.'

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I thought I wouldn't need to spend any time in here this year. But this place has come to feel like my second home,' Harry shook his head but heard Madam Pomfrey snicker, 'What's so funny?'

'I sometimes feel like that myself Harry, in regards to you. I have never known a student to spend as much time in my hospital as you have.'

'Yeah, well hopefully tomorrow will be the only time, good night.'

'Good night Harry,' Madam Pomfrey watched as Harry left her hospital wing and hoped the same thing, that Harry and his friends would not have to come here to see her.

Harry walked slowly along the corridors and spotted Mrs. Norris. But for a change he didn't scowl at the cat, but knelt down and gave it a pat.

'At least some things don't change. I never thought about if you would survive Mrs. Norris, but you know what, I'm glad you did. It wouldn't be Hogwarts without you lurking about. So where is your owner, hey?'

'Right here Mr. Potter,' Filch said as he stepped around the corner, 'Out of bed on the first night. But the headmistress did tell me that you are to be given a little space, but don't push it.'

'I won't Mr. Filch, but this time I needed to see Madam Pomfrey, I'm off to bed right now. Goodnight,' Harry gave the old caretaker a smile, then the cat another pat before walking away to a shocked looked on the old man's face.

Harry stepped into the common room, then headed straight up to the dorm room.

'Wondering how long you were going to be Harry, you wouldn't want to get caught by Filch on the first night,' Neville grinned.

'I just saw him actually, he was fine. But I'm going to have a shower before turning in,' Harry went through his trunk, found his stuff, then headed out to the Gryffindor bathroom.

'He seems more relaxed than I thought he would be,' Seamus said as he looked at Ron.

'At the moment, yeah, but I noticed in the great hall, he would stare at the spot where Volde…'

'Don't say it, remember what McGonagall said. You'll end up in detention,' Neville said urgently.

'Right, I forgot, that's going to take some getting used to. Well Harry would stare at that spot, you know and he would shudder and quickly look away. So I think like all of us, some areas are going to be hard on us for a while.'

'Like where Fred died Ron,' Dean said quietly.

'Yeah, I know I will have to go to that corridor, but I'm not looking forward to it. What about you Neville, the spot he put the hat on you.'

'I didn't look when we came in, but I know I will have to, so it's hard to say if I'll be affected by any area. The dungeons won't be a problem as we have no reason to go down there, do we Seamus?'

'No, thank merlin, I don't think I'd like to see those rooms again.'

'You're going to have to fill us in on all that, but not for a while. I think all of us need to put that time out of our minds for a while, as much as we can anyway.'

'Yeah, we do Ron. But we'll tell you when we all think we're ready,' Neville nodded, then finished dressing.

'I thought you would all be in bed,' Harry said as he walked in wearing a t-shirt and loose pants.'

'Just getting there now Harry. You okay though, you're pulling at your shirt.'

'Yeah, I've just gotten used to sleeping naked, I hate having something on when I sleep. But I suppose I'll have to get used to it again.'

'It's not like we'll see anything if you want to sleep that way mate.'

'No Ron, if I happen to have a nightmare, or have to get up through the night, it's just easier to leave clothes on,' Harry gave him a knowing smile, because Ron and the others knew Harry's nightmares would probably come back, but Harry just couldn't tell them the full reason. 'I hope I don't for all your sakes.'

'It doesn't matter Harry, we do understand. So try and sleep while you can, just like the rest of us,' Neville gave Harry a small smile, then got into bed.

Harry realised that Neville might be having a hard time with what he went through as well and wondered if he would want to talk about anything. Since Harry had been speaking with Professor McGonagall, he realised how much better he felt, maybe Neville needed to speak with someone as well. Harry thought he might mention it, explain that he was speaking with someone because he would hate to see his friend suffer after what he had been through and done. He would talk to him, but not tonight. So he got into bed, extinguished his light and even with Ron's snores and all the other noises in the room, he fell into a sound sleep within minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The following morning, the five young men dressed in silence before heading down to the common room. Dean, Seamus and Neville all left straight away, while Harry and Ron waited for their girls.

Harry looked around the room as he wanted, 'Did you ever think, back in our first or even second year that we would be waiting for Hermione and Ginny, not as our friends, but as our girlfriends?' Harry turned and faced Ron.

Ron chuckled, 'Nope, especially me and Hermione. Who would have thought the two of us would get together.'

'There were times in that tent that I was going to say something to both of you. We all knew you two liked each other, but just couldn't come out and say it. But I knew it wasn't my business and you decide to say something during the fighting,' Harry shook his head at Ron.

'I thought Ron was just the sweetest for thinking of the house elves, and that all of us could have died at any time, so I thought why not,' Hermione grinned as she slipped her arms around Ron as Ginny put her arms around Harry.

'It's true, we could of. But let's not talk about any of that now,' Ginny looked into Harry's eyes before kissing him.

'Yeah, let's just get down to breakfast.'

The four of them left the common room, still with their arms around each other and headed down through the school. They noticed they got a lot of looks, but also most would move aside or out of their way, but kept their eyes on the foursome as they passed. They entered the great hall to all eyes again, but Harry noticed the pictures were gone, he instantly relaxed, then heard Ginny and Ron laugh.

'Yeah, don't say it, I'm just glad they're gone,' Harry shook his head, then jumped a little to the left, 'Another one, I'm going to have to remember every spot,' Harry shrugged as they all moved to the end of the table.

'You're sweating a bit Harry,' Ginny conjured a cloth and wiped his forehead.

'Yeah, I'm heading up to the hospital wing after breakfast. Madam Pomfrey is going to do some test on me. She said I might have to take a potion every day.'

'Let us know what she said Harry, I have to take those items up to Professor McGonagall's office after breakfast, or I would come with you.'

'I'll be fine Hermione, but since you will be up there, if Dumbledore's in his portrait, can you ask about the damage for me, see what he has to say.'

'We can do that mate,' said Ron, 'But I'm sure the only damage you've got is your much too sensitive sometimes.'

'Sensitive on what?'

'Attention, the names you get called, being stared at,' Ginny smiled but hugged Harry.

'Yeah, I suppose I am.' the four of them started to dish up breakfast, but Harry noticed Ginny kept glancing at him and thought he knew why. 'Do you want to come with me while I see Madam Pomfrey?'

'I would like to, if you wouldn't mind.'

'I don't mind Gin, so let's eat and we can go.' they both started eating, when Hermione got Harry's attention, 'What Hermione?'

'Behind you Harry.'

Harry turned and spotted a couple of first years, 'Hi, did you want something?'

'Um,' the young girl stared at Harry, then her friend who nodded, then back to Harry, 'Did you really kill him?'

'Yeah, I really did,' Harry gave her a smile because he could see how nervous she looked, 'Right here in the great hall actually.'

'Were you scared Mr. Potter,' the other girl asked.

'It's Harry, um, sort of, yeah. I was more scared for my friends than me.'

'I know I would be, I've seen pictures of him, he looked so bad.'

'He was bad, evil, but he's gone now.'

'Alright you pair, why don't you let Mr. Potter and his friends eat breakfast,' Professor McGonagall said to the two young girls and they hurried away, 'You might get that a lot Harry.'

'I thought we might have gotten some questions last night, but we didn't.'

'Most just kept staring at us, and when we were walking down here, they kept moving out of our way,' Ron looked confused.

'It'll ease once everyone keeps seeing you, now finish your breakfast while you can.'

'Thanks Professor,' Harry gave her a relieved smile, then went back to eating.

When they finished, Harry and Ginny stood up and instantly put their arms around each other again.

'We'll see you in our first defence class,' Ginny smiled as she walked off with Harry, 'You know Harry, you've got a lot of girls looking at you as well. Since you don't wear glasses anymore, you're eyes really stand out and there so gorgeous.'

Harry chuckled, 'As long as you like them love, that's all I care about. But since you mentioned it, imagine what my eyes would look like on a redhead, they would stand out even more.'

'Why would you say that, are you thinking about our future children?'

'Yeah, but it was my mother. She was a redhead, with green eyes, so that made me think of you and hoping one of our kids have the green eyes and red hair.'

'One of our kids, how many are you hoping to have Harry?'

'A few,' Harry smirked, 'Being just me, then seeing your family, it made me want to have at least three, maybe four. I wouldn't push my luck with hoping you'd go for more.'

'If I did consider more, how many more are you talking about here?'

'I loved watching your family at Christmas, when they were all together, so seven.'

'Forget it Harry,' Ginny punched his arm, 'Four maybe, no way would I ever consider seven. Imagine, we could end up with a set of twins like Fred and George.'

'I know, that's why I'd be happy with three or four,' Harry pushed the door open and let Ginny go in before him, 'Morning Madam Pomfrey.'

'Morning Harry, Ginny, I take it you wanted to be here with your boyfriend?'

'If you don't mind Madam Pomfrey, this morning he got all sweaty as he stepped through a spot.'

'I don't mind if Harry doesn't, let's go down to a bed,' she led the way and had Harry lie down, 'Tell me exactly what you feel when you do encounter an area with dark magic?'

'I felt a little dizzy this morning, and like Ginny said, I was sweating. I never got sick like when I touched the horcrux though.'

'Did you get a buzzing in your ears at all, or your eyesight go out of focus?'

'I did get a ringing in my ears, lasted only a couple of seconds though, but my eyes were fine.'

'As soon as you moved from the spot?'

'Yes, it stopped instantly.'

'Okay, sounds like you have a strong reaction from dark magic. Let me just do a couple of spells over you,' Madam Pomfrey ran her wand all over Harry's body, going from his head down to his feet and she kept going for half an hour, 'Okay, you can sit up Harry.'

'So will I need this potion you mentioned?'

'Yes, your body is absorbing the dark magic, not in a dangerous way Harry,' she said quickly when she noticed Harry looked worried, 'But that is why you are feeling sick, and dizzy. The horcruxes were the most evil of dark magic, so you would feel that worse than you will in areas around the school. If you held onto one for too long, you would have ended up unconscious. If you were to step right into the spot where he said the killing curse, it would probably make you pass out. The more evil the dark magic, the stronger you will feel it.'

'So if I went into the forbidden forest, where he did hit me with the killing curse, I would probably pass out in there?'

'Yes, definitely, so I would suggest you stay right away from those two areas. Now the others areas will cause you to feel what you did before. Some might be stronger than others. We do not know what spell was used on any particular spot. It was dark magic, but there are levels of all magic, dark and light. You were sweating and felt a little dizzy, so I'd say it was probably something like an unforgivable, which is what death eaters use. Minerva told me you used an unforgivable on one of the Carrow's, after that, did you feel anything?'

'No, but I really wasn't paying a lot of attention, I was focused on where I would find the horcrux now I knew what it looked like.'

'Okay, well as dark magic was used all over this school that night, you will feel it Harry, so you will need to keep a potion with you at all times. If you feel it, take a small amount. The stronger you feel it, the more you have. Now it's not an easy potion to make and I'm happy to make it for you if you have trouble with it. But if you would like to try yourself, I'm sure Professor Slughorn will allow you to brew some up. I've made enough now to last for a month.'

'Thanks and I will try to make it myself, when I get time. If I have trouble, I'll let you know. But I did okay in potions when Professor Slughorn taught me.'

'Then with some practice, you might be able to brew it up,' the matron picked up a vial and some parchment and handed them to Harry, 'That's the recipe for the potion and this bottle will last about a week depending on how strong you feel it. When you finish it, come get some more. I've made four bottles for you.'

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey, but I bet they taste terrible.'

The matron laughed softly, 'Probably Harry, but you should be used to them by now.'

'You'd think I would be,' Harry stood up, 'Just tell me it's not as bad as skele-gro.'

'Not quite that bad. Just try to remember where the areas are then stay away from them.'

'I'm going to try Madam Pomfrey, but before I go, Hermione said you do full examinations on us, is it different from what you just did?'

'A lot different Harry, but no use asking, you'll find out when your time comes. I'll just say this, expect to feel embarrassed, most young men do.'

'If it's being naked, that doesn't really worry me anymore. There's just a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about, but I'll do that when the time comes, thanks again for the potion?'

'You're welcome Harry,' she smiled and watched as Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing.

'Where are we going now Harry, we still have about forty five minutes before our first class?'

'I have something for you, so let's head up to my room,' Harry and Ginny made their way in through the portrait hole, then up to the boys dorm rooms, Harry went over to his truck, 'Close your eyes love.'

'Why, what are you up to Harry?'

'You'll see, so close them,' Harry waited until Ginny closed her eyes, then pulled out the two brooms, charmed them to go back to full size, then put his on the bed before standing in front of Ginny, 'Okay, open your eyes.'

Ginny saw the new Firebolt in Harry's hands, 'A Firebolt, is this your new one?'

'No, this is your new one, mine's on the bed,' Harry handed it to Ginny and watched as she ran her hand down the smooth handle.

'Thank you, but you shouldn't have spent that much on me. These cost a fortune Harry.'

'I have a fortune, but I wanted to buy this for you and just think, when the scouts turn up, at least you're on a decent broom.'

Ginny stepped closer to Harry and kissed him fiercely, dropping her broom onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around him. They kept snogging until they were panting heavily.

'I like the way you thank me, I'll have to do more things so you can thank me that way again.' Harry smirked, 'But since we've got a bit of time, go put that away and we can sit in the common room till class.'

Harry and Ginny headed back to the common room, Ginny put her broom in her room, then cuddled up with Harry on the couch, snogging occasionally, or just talking quietly until it was time for their first class.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry and Ginny got their bags and headed to their first class. They met up with Hermione and Ron outside the closed door of the defence against the dark arts classroom.

'He said being human, you shouldn't have any problems, but he can't be certain. So he wants you to get Madam Pomfrey to check a few extra things when she does her examination.'

'Thanks Hermione, let's hope there's nothing wrong,' Harry showed Ron and Hermione the vial, 'I have to keep this with me at all times, I seem to absorb the dark magic, that's why I felt sick.'

'And he could pass out if he steps in that spot in the great hall or the forbidden forest.'

'You'll have to let Hagrid know Harry, he takes seventh years further in.'

'Yeah, I will when I get a chance to speak with him.' just then the door open and their professor gestured for all students to enter the classroom.

'Morning everyone,' Professor Runstrome said smiling at the class and got morning back from all students. 'Now I know that you haven't had much luck with keeping a defence teacher, let's hope I'm here to see you through to your tests. Now I will come to know all your names in time, some of course I know by reputation,' he nodded to Harry, Ron and Hermione before continuing, 'Every spell you use this year will be non-verbal, if any of you have problems with that see me after and we'll work on extra help. You need to perform all your spells non-verbally to pass your N.E.W.T.s. The first one we are going to start with will be the patronus charm. Now I have been told that there are a few of you that can already do it, so hands up on all who can do the patronus charm.' he looked around, 'I take it you were all in the DA group I was told about,' he got nods from them, 'Okay, for you seven, I'll start you on the one of the unforgivables. Only seventh years are allowed to use those curses and only inside this classroom. So you will start with the cruciatus curse first.'

Harry put up his hand, 'I can already do that curse sir, and I also can beat the imperius curse and use it on someone as well.'

'Alright Mr. Potter, how many times have you used the cruciatus curse?'

'Twice, first time worked, but not properly, second time it worked the way it's supposed to.'

'If you don't mind me asking, who did you use it on, both times?'

'First was Bellatrix Lestrange, second was Amycus Carrow.'

'You also used the imperius curse, on who?'

'A goblin and a death eater, don't know his name though.'

'It was Travers Harry,' Hermione said.'

'Okay, you would know Hermione, thanks.'

'Well the only one left is the killing curse, so you can practice that one using the spiders or bugs I have in a jar on the counter.'

'Yes sir,' Harry nodded, not wanting to tell everyone he had already used it, so he thought he'd just act like it was his first time.

For the rest of the class, most worked on their patronus charm, while the seven from the da class apart from Harry started on the cruciatus curse. Harry stared at the spider he pulled out of the jar. He would point his wand at it, then stop.

'Is there a problem Mr. Potter?'

'No Professor, it's just this curse. I've lost a lot of people because of it and I'm not sure I really want to use it.'

'I can understand that, but if you want to pass your N.E.W.T.s, you will need to perform it. Since you have already proven to be able to do the other two unforgivables, I'm sure you would only need to do it once now, then once again at your tests. If you can do it now, I can move you on to the next spell.'

Harry nodded, blew out a deep breath, then pointed his wand at the spider again. 'I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice,' Harry took a deep breath realising this time was a little different. It wasn't war, he was learning to do it just to pass a test. So he thought the words of the killing curse and the green jet of light flew from Harry's wand killing the spider instantly, 'I don't want to do that again.'

'Since you were able to do it the first time non-verbally, you won't have to. It shows you to be pretty powerful Mr. Potter. Most people need to practice that one a few times before they can perform it, so you can do the homework on the three unforgivables, then start on the deletrius spell.'

'Yes sir,' Harry sat back in his seat and felt Ginny squeeze his hand, 'I'm fine gin, I just didn't like using it.'

'I know Harry,' she smiled and went back to her spider and the cruciatus curse, while Harry pulled out his book and studied the deletrius spell. He never got far into reading, when the bell rang.

'Okay, two rolls of parchment on what you were practicing today. See you next lesson.'

Harry packed his books, quill and parchment up then took Ginny's hand and they headed down to lunch. They sat there eating, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny glancing at Harry a lot.

'You're quiet, was it the curse?'

'Yeah, using during a war I do get even if it's still not a nice thing to see or use, it's not a nice feeling using something you know was used to kill your parents,' Harry tried to smile, 'I'm fine Gin, let's just finish lunch and get to our next class.'

'Okay, but if you want to talk, you know I'll listen,' Ginny kissed his cheek, then went back to her lunch.

For the rest of the day, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were worried about Harry. He hardly said a word, and his teachers kept having to get his attention a second time. When they finished lessons, then their dinner, Harry and Ginny headed up to the seventh floor. Harry walked past the wall three times, then opened the door for Ginny to go in first.

'This is a nice room Harry, sort of a family room in a home.'

'I used to change it into this quite a lot when I needed to think,' Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch, then he lit the fire, 'I know it's not really cold enough for this, but it just makes me feel better.'

'It's fine Harry, but I can tell you're nervous. Whatever you want to tell me is okay you know.'

'I hope it will, but it's serious Ginny. Now I will understand if you get worried about it, maybe you might need time, maybe you might not want to be with me anymore.'

'Harry, that won't happen. You know I love you, I was just angry that you tried to kill yourself because you gave up on me.'

'I never gave up on you Gin, or on anyone and I know you love me, but what I'm going to tell you could make you see me differently and I do understand why that could happen. I won't blame you if you do. I've heard these things can happen, so I do get it. I'm hoping you might just need some time and realise I'm not like that, or could do anything like that.'

'Okay, I can tell by your voice and your face that this is serious, so just tell me because I can't say how I will react one way or another until I hear it.' Ginny squeezed Harry's hand letting him know she was there for him.

'Okay,' Harry stared at Ginny, then let her hand go and stood up facing the fire and away from Ginny, 'You know what Ron said about the things that happened at the Dursley's.'

'Yes, he said you got starved a lot, locked up and sometimes got hit. Is there more to it Harry?'

'Yeah, there's more. It was not my uncle or aunt that did this like they did the rest, it was my cousin and his friends that did this thing to me. It went on for three years, until Hagrid came and told me who I was, then it stopped because he was worried I would tell Hagrid,' Harry knelt in front of the fire, conjured a stick and stared to play with the burning wood but he never said anything.

'Harry, tell me what they did,' Ginny said but she felt very apprehensive as to what she was about to hear.

Harry took a deep breath, 'They would do things to me, usually at one of my cousins friends place when the parents weren't home. They thought it was funny, hearing me scream and plead with them to stop, they just kept laughing,' Harry angrily wiped at the tear that had fallen down his face, 'They abused me Gin, using all different things, and I hope you know what that means because I don't want to say it.'

Ginny felt the tears falling down her face as she remembered how small Harry was when she first saw him on the platform and knew it only just stopped, then something occurred to her.

'That's why you don't hug Ron like Hermione, or any of my brothers. I've seen you hug mum, dad, Hermione, even Luna, it's always different to the boys, and I could never work out why.'

'Yeah, that's why. When I was talking to McGonagall about it, she thought it was just boys hugging like men do sometimes, the man hug she called it. But I hugged Sirius, normally, even Dumbledore a few times, and your dad. The reason I never told anyone about this, apart from not wanting anyone to know was that I did a lot of research on abused kids. Found out that some ended up beating other kids when they were older, or even abusing kids. So I've been worried how you would take it knowing something like that happened to me. I know in my heart I could never hurt anyone, well unless it was a death eater or Voldemort, but a kid, no, I couldn't. I looked at Teddy the couple of times I saw him and wondered how anyone could hurt a child. Then seeing all the first years, I thought the same thing, how could anyone do something like that. McGonagall said she'd heard it happens, usually it's an uncle or older cousin, people like that, occasionally the father or older brother. So since we're pretty serious and are talking about the future, I needed to tell you so you could understand why I kept things to myself and why I sometimes get a little overprotective with my friends. Those things that happened is all I saw when I lost my sight because I couldn't see anything else. I kept trying to focus my thoughts on you, Hermione and Ron, on our fun times together, but because I couldn't see you, it wouldn't work. I would just see their laughing faces, their cruel looks and I just couldn't take it anymore,' Harry stood up and faced Ginny, 'Do you understand now why I tried to kill myself Gin? I could have handled being blind, I was coping pretty good I think. But when those memories kept invading my mind and no matter what I did, they just stayed there and it got too hard to live with.'

Ginny wiped her eyes then stood up and faced Harry, 'I can understand now Harry, but what you said before about adults that had been abused hurting kids. I know you could never do anything like that. Look how protective you were with Colin, Dennis, how nice you spoke to those first years even if you were uncomfortable about what they asked you. You could never, ever hurt anyone, child or adult. Look what you were willing to do Harry. You were willing to give up your life for everyone, if you had one bit of evil, or bad thought in you, there's no way you would have done that. So my answer to what you said before, this changes nothing between us. I love you and I know what your heart is like, it's good and pure and will always let you know what is right and what is wrong. You have a lot of love inside you Harry, more than most. Then put that with what you just told me and what you've been through, that is truly amazing that you did turn out to be so good, noble to the point I wanted to hex you,' Ginny smiled which made Harry laugh softly, 'I love you and you are a beautiful person Harry. You're kind, considerate, never have a bad word for anyone unless their evil and you would never do anything bad to anyone whether you knew them or not, unless they were a death eater, like you said.'

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, then gently touched her face, 'I love you, but if you do need time, I do understand. So since you said it doesn't change anything, and it doesn't make you feel any differently about me, can we just sit for a while, since I did get permission for us to stay out for a while?' Ginny pulled Harry's hand and they sat back down and instantly started snogging. 'One more thing Ginny, again I hope you understand. You know I killed Voldemort, you know I killed Quirrell.'

'Yeah, I know about those, but Quirrell would have killed you and we all know what Voldemort was like, so what about them?'

'I also killed a death eater that night. I came across him cursing this girl, but he was also raping her Ginny and I just lost control. I used the killing curse and I never thought I ever would, but right at that moment, nothing mattered except stopping him hurting the girl. But I was too late, when I went over to see how she was, she was dead. The look of fear was still on her face. When I saw that, all I wanted to do was cry, but I had to keep going,' Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, 'Does that make you feel different about me, knowing I have killed, I have used that curse?'

'No, because some of the kids taken down to the dungeons were raped Harry. I helped Neville and Seamus get them out. But like what you said, it was war, that makes all the difference sometimes and I know you are not the type of person that would use that curse. Look how you were in class and after, you were upset because you used that curse on a spider. So no, it doesn't make me feel any different, I still love will, I will always love you.'

'I love you so much Ginny,' Harry stared into her eyes for a few more minutes then they started snogging again. They stayed in the room of requirement for a couple of hours, enjoying their time alone and knowing everything was going to be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Over the next few weeks, all the students were feeling the pressure of their work load. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were constantly glued to books, quills and parchment while they sat in the common room studying. Their first potion class gave them a surprise when they used their book the first time. It was Snape's revised potions books, Harry had asked Professor Slughorn how they got a copy of it, as the original book was destroyed. Professor Slughorn said they found another copy that he must have done years later. So with the new book, Harry was doing all his potions with ease and would often help Ron and Ginny with theirs if they were having trouble.

Harry and Hermione were doing the best in charms and transfiguration. Harry couldn't wait for the transfiguration class after Christmas. They were going to start on learning to become an animagus and Harry wanted to try because it made him think of his father and Sirius and wondered if he could do it, what he might turn in to.

As Harry and the others were sitting eating dinner, a first year walked up to them, looking very nervous.

'Um, Harry, Madam Pomfrey asked me to give these to you, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean,' she held out a shaky hand which had folded parchments in it.

'Thanks, what's your name?'

'Sally.'

'Thanks Sally,' Harry gave her a smile then started handing out the letters before unfolding his own, 'Our examinations are tomorrow,' Harry looked at Ginny, 'Is yours tomorrow?'

'Yep, but looking at yours, ours are first, before lunch, you boys are after,' Ginny glanced over at her brother then whispered to Harry, 'Look at Ron's ears.'

Harry and Ginny laughed softly, but could also see Neville looking embarrassed as well.

'Well, tomorrow's naked time, so ready boys?' Harry laughed at the shocked looks on Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean's faces.

'Are we really naked Harry?' Dean asked looking uncomfortable.

'From what I've been able to find out, yeah we will be.' Harry wondered if these exams were separate and private. He thought he might have to talk to Madam Pomfrey, so he leaned in to Ginny and whispered, 'I need to speak with her about my problem, I'll meet you in the common room.'

'Okay, I'll be there Harry,' Ginny kissed him and watched as he walked off.

Harry stepped into the hospital wing and saw the matron in her office, so he knocked on the door.

'Harry, you haven't gone through that potion already have you?'

'No, but I was able to brew some yesterday. But there's something I need to speak with you about, it's personal and very sensitive. So I'd like it kept confidential if you could.'

'Of course, come in and close the door,' the matron waited until Harry shut the door and noticed he looked uncomfortable, 'Is this about having to be naked tomorrow Harry?'

'Sort of, it's not the examination or being naked while you do it. See I have this problem and I can't undress in front of the other blokes, I can't even hug them properly. So I was wondering if these exams are done separately and private.'

'When I used to do them, no they weren't, but more girls and boys used to fight coming and just refused. So I do them behind curtains now. What you said, I've heard that before, from young men and woman that had been sexually abused when they were young.'

'Yeah, same here, only Professor McGonagall and Ginny knows. I just needed to check,' Harry shrugged.

'Do you suffer from nightmares because of this problem Harry?'

'No, well I never have mainly because my nightmares were all about Voldemort, damn, I said the name again. How could she make you have detentions just saying the name, I always said his name. Anyway,' Harry shook his head, 'there's something else, you know I tried to kill myself.'

'Yes, I was there Harry.'

'It wasn't my blindness that made me do that, it was what I was seeing in my head. Those memories when I was a kid were always there, then…' Harry grimaced, 'bugger it, I'm saying it, then Voldemort's face and what he did to me was always there. Those were the reasons I couldn't cope.'

'Well I can't say I understand, but if you ever need to talk, you know I am here. But at least you know you will have privacy during your examination tomorrow.'

'Thanks, and Dumbledore wanted you to do a couple of other checks on me. See I'm worried that I could have some damage, there's a reason for that. You know about the horcruxes he made?'

'Yes, I heard you say it that night and what you said when you touched one.'

'Well, once we destroyed the horcrux the items ended up damaged, but you see…' Harry hesitated, 'I was one, that's why I let him hit me with the killing curse. If I lived, so did he, but luckily, the killing curse destroyed that piece of soul, but didn't kill me. So would you know what to check for, to see if that did any damage to me?'

'Yes, similar to what I did when I check for the effects of dark magic. So I'll make yours the last as it will take longer.'

'Okay, thanks Madam Pomfrey, I'll see you tomorrow,' Harry gave her a small smile then left her office, heading for the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he stepped inside, Ginny was waiting for him, 'It's done in private and mine will be last as she has to check for damage,' Harry whispered.

'Did you tell her exactly why?'

'She guessed from what I said, she's seen and heard things from other students, so she understands.'

'Okay, let's get started on our homework,' Ginny and Harry joined Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. They pulled their books out of their bags, ink and parchment and started work. The group worked for the next few hours, then one by one they drifted off to bed. Harry and Ginny were the last, they gave each other a kiss before heading to separate dorm rooms.

The following day, during defence against the dark arts, Professor Runstrome walked over to Harry.

'You've gone through almost the whole book in a matter of weeks Harry. So I don't know what you will do with yourself when you do finish. You only have four spells left to do and if they go like the others, you'll have them perfected in a few lessons.'

'I'll just keep studying and practicing them Professor. I want to be an auror, so I'll always need to use a lot of those spells, but if it's alright with you, could I help my friends if they ask?'

'I don't see a problem with that Harry, which will leave me to help the others. I'll let you get back to what you were doing,' he gave Harry a smile as he walked off.

Ginny had overheard what was said, 'Well, I know you can help me when you finished Harry.'

'Anytime Gin, which ones are you having a problem with?'

'The imperius curse and the deletrius curse, I'm not up to the killing curse yet.'

'As soon as I'm done with these last four,' Harry gave her a smile and they both got back to work. When the bell sounded, everyone packed up their bags and left the classroom.

'We need to go up for examination, I'll see you at lunch.'

'Right, are you going to tell me what happens?' Harry smirked.

'Maybe,' Ginny blushed slightly, then kiss Harry before she walked off with Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus all headed up to Gryffindor tower to study while they had a free period.

'Um, Professor Runstrome said I'll be almost finished the whole book soon. So apart from just practicing all the spells he said I can help any of you if you want me to.'

'Brilliant, I still can fight the imperius Harry, I need to if I'm going to become an auror.' Ron said sighing a little.

'I wouldn't mind some help Harry, the deletrius and the imperius are both giving me problems,' Dean said.

'No problem I'll help any way I can, what about you Seamus?'

'Well, yeah,' he shrugged, 'the imperius is giving me a bit of a problem.'

'Okay, as soon as I'm done with these last four we can work on that.' Harry gave his friends a smile before they all pulled out their books and got to work.

When the bell sounded four lunch, they packed up and headed down to have some lunch. Harry and Ron were both wondering how Ginny and Hermione went with their examination. So they both sat down and started eating when the girls walked in.

Harry could see that both Hermione and Ginny looking a little flushed, so Harry put his arm around Ginny, then kissed her cheek.

'Was it that bad?'

'Well, being embarrassed was, and the questions were as well. We had to fill out a questionnaire, very personal as well. Madam Pomfrey said they are confidential so to make sure we were honest when we filled them out, which makes sense as she is only trying to make sure we're healthy and have no problems.'

'So you don't have any problems, do you?'

Ginny giggled, 'No, I'm perfectly fine Harry. So you boys are up next and I can tell Ron's thinking about it, he's hardly eating.'

Harry glanced over at his friend, 'Ron, you'll feel better if you eat mate.'

'I'm just not feeling too well,' Ron shrugged.

Ginny leaned closer to Harry, 'He's going to try and get out of it. You might have to say something.'

Harry nodded, 'Ron, there done privately, behind screens and you know it has to be done if you want to pass your N.E.W.T.s. So just kept thinking about when we start the auror training, we might end up partners, but not if you don't go see Madam Pomfrey.'

Ron blushed brightly, 'I know Harry,' he grimaced and went back to picking at his food.

'I need a quick word with Professor McGonagall before going up to the hospital wing,' Harry kissed Ginny and headed up to the staff table.

'Did you want something Harry?'

'Yeah, see I'm almost finished with everything in defence. Professor Runstrome gave me permission to help others that might be having problems, so I was wondering if I could use the room of requirement and permission to teach them the imperius curse outside our classroom. I thought if we could do more when we have time, they can practice more.'

'Well, since I know you could have just broken the rules and snuck all of them up there, and you didn't, alright, you can use the room to help and have my permission to use that curse.'

'Thanks Professor,' Harry gave her a smile before he walked back down to sit next to Ginny, 'I'll explain all that later, but we should head up because I know I'll be dragging Ron the closer we get.'

'Okay, so snog first,' Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and they kissed passionately, but no comments came to them anymore, everyone was used to them doing that now.

As soon as they pulled apart, Harry stood up, 'Come on boys, let's go.' Neville, Dean, Seamus all stood blushing, 'Come on Ron or will I have to petrify you and take you up,' Harry chuckled.

'I'm coming,' Ron slowly stood up and followed the others out of the great hall and up to the hospital wing. Ron did stop a few times, making Harry and Neville grab his arms and pulled him along until they stepped into the large room. 'I can't do this.'

'Yes you can, just think of this. It'll be over quick, it's done in private and you will pass your N.E.W.T.s. You have to be my partner Ron, we have been for years now, so don't leave me with someone else mate.

Madam Pomfrey spotted the five young men, waved her wand at the door before walking over to them.

'Just so you know, the doors sealed, so you can't leave. Now,' she handed them each a clipboard, 'These questions need to be filled out and it's for your own benefit to be honest and are kept confidential. So sit down and fill them out before we start the next part.'

Harry dragged Ron to a seat and they five of them slowly started to fill out the forms. Harry glanced at the others and they were all red with embarrassment, making him laugh softly. The moment they finished Harry noticed Ron was really agitated, so he gave Madam Pomfrey a look and jerked his head toward Ron, so she nodded and stepped over to them.

She took the clipboards and sent them to her office, 'Ron, you first, behind the screens please.' she could see Ron looking around as if he was trying to escape so she gave Harry a look. They both took one of Ron's arms and dragged him behind the screen, then Harry sat back with the others and they were all laughing softly even though they knew it was going to be there turn next.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

After twenty minutes, Ron stepped out and practically ran to the doors when Madam Pomfrey unsealed them, before sealing them after Ron left. Then it was Neville, after him was Dean, then Seamus.

'You're turn Harry.' Harry nodded and stepped behind the screen, 'Undress and lay down please.' Harry nodded again and slowly undressed, he could feel himself heat up with embarrassment, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. 'Alright, I'll do the normal examination first, then I'll do those extra spells, so just stay still,' she started to run her wand over every part of Harry, from his head to his feet. 'Merlin you have some scars Harry.'

'Those are mainly from Voldemort, a few from what I told you.'

'Okay, if anything hurts, let me know,' she started to move her hands over Harry, touching and checking everything, 'No pain anywhere?'

'No, it's all fine.'

'Okay, turn over.'

Harry sighed, then slowly turned over and heard the matron gasp, 'I see what you mean now Harry, just stay still,' she waved her wand over Harry and again going from head to his feet, then she started to check everywhere and noticed Harry winced a little, 'So that's tender, rate the pain from one, lowest, to ten highest.'

'About a six, seven maybe.'

'You'll need a potion for the next week, but it will be fine after that. So you can turn back over and I'll do the other spells.'

Harry turned over and watched the matron again, this time doing strange patterns with her wand, and again going from his head to his feet.

'So, is there any damage at all Madam Pomfrey?'

'There's something, so get dressed and I'll explain,' she turned her back and organised the potion for Harry while he dressed.

'So something is wrong?'

'Not in that sense Harry, there's no damage at all, you are very healthy, but I checked your magic as well. After hearing you were a horcrux, I did a bit of reading with the books Professor Dumbledore had on them. There's a very specific spell that let's me check your level and shades of magic. Most would be around a six, someone like Professor Dumbledore would be a nine, yours in a ten Harry and I've never had a ten before. So I checked something else. It seems when he gave you that piece of soul, he also shared his powers with you, which increased your abilities. So even though his soul is gone, you still have all the power, it's connected to yours now,' she could see Harry looked worried and a little disgusted, 'It's fine Harry, and it's all light, there is no dark shades inside you.'

'I don't get what you mean by dark shades.'

'All magic shows up in shades of colours. People like yourself and your friends all show up light, your magic is light, in shades of whites, silvers and yellows, there's a few more colours, but you get what I mean. People like Voldemort, his would show up as dark shades, dark grey, deep reds and blues, his probably black.'

'Did he have these tests done when he was a student?'

'No, they weren't around back then, but I can see you're still worried. So let me tell you this. After I was told about this test, Professor Dumbledore had me do the staff. They all ranged from light pale yellows to the silver. Professor Snape was light, the dullest of all, but still light which showed he really had a good soul. Professor Dumbledore's was silver. That was the brightest until now, you Harry have the brightest silver I have ever seen. Which means your soul is pure and good. I was worried when you told me about being a horcrux. But it looks like your good soul kept you protected from his dark soul.'

Harry sighed in relief, 'That's good to hear, and that I have nothing wrong. But what you said about my abilities, can you explain that?'

'It's just like I said, it seems like you absorbed more power from him, which increased your magical ability. I'm not that knowledgeable about that, maybe you could speak with Professor McGonagall or even Professor Dumbledore's portrait. I'm sure either of them would be able to explain it more.'

'I think I know what you mean. In defence against the dark arts, I'm way ahead of the class. I've almost finished the whole years' work and we're only two months into the year. I find everything pretty easy now, when I never used to. The other classes have been the same. But one thing I don't get is that number, if Professor Dumbledore was nine and mine is ten, what does that mean? He was the greatest wizard of all time, so you'd think he's would be higher.'

'He was a great and very powerful wizard Harry, but going on this test, you have more power than Professor Dumbledore, a lot more. That gap from nine to ten is very significant, you can be in the lower part of nine, middle or up in the higher part of nine. Professor Dumbledore was just under the middle part of nine. You are at the highest of ten. Which if you put it this way, you are one and a half times more powerful than Professor Dumbledore.'

'But I've seen him do things I could never do, so how's that possible.'

'Maybe you can do them Harry, but remember, that piece of soul was only destroyed not long ago, so you're power or abilities are only just emerging now. So that is why you are finding your classes very easy. If you were to try some of those spells that Professor Dumbledore did, I would say you could do them pretty easy.'

'Okay, well you've given me a lot to think about, thanks Madam Pomfrey.'

'Here's the potion, you will need it for a week, so come see me during lunch and I'll have more ready for you.'

Harry drank the potion, grimaced a bit, 'Not as bad as some of your others, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'You're welcome Harry and I'm glad that you are healthy, considering your lifestyle over the last few years.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, that surprised me too, see you tomorrow,' Harry shook his head then left the hospital wing and headed for Gryffindor tower. He saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting with Neville why they did their homework.

'So, was there anything wrong?' Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

'No, nothing, I'm perfectly healthy. There was something else though,' Harry straightened up, 'Hermione, have you heard of the shades of light and the numbers concerning people's magic abilities?'

'Yes, of course I have, why.'

'Well when Madam Pomfrey did those other tests on me, she told me about it. She said most will have numbers like six, Dumbledore was a nine, just under the middle part of nine but mine is in the upper part of ten. She said she's never seen a ten before and that's why I'm finding all my classes so easy.'

'That would put you at one and a half times more powerful than Professor Dumbledore.'

'Yeah, she said that as well. Also these shades, most of us she said would be light shades, white, yellow, silver, those type of colours, Dumbledore was silver, mine is a bright silver, again the highest she'd seen. She said that people like Voldemort would be dark shades of colours, but his would probably be black.'

'You said his name Harry, you know about what McGonagall said.' Neville smiled.

'I've said it a few times, I have been for so long, so if I get detention, I get it. But so far I haven't received anything,' Harry turned to Ginny, 'That second night when we were talking, we both said it as well and never got detentions. Do you think she knows it would be hard for us to stop saying it, so she's let it go? It's not like we want to say his name to cause fear or problems.'

'I think you're right Harry, we've all slipped and said the name a couple of times and none of us have got detention.'

'About what you said Harry, your shade and number being higher than Dumbledore, it makes sense that now your power is emerging, but what I don't get is why you shade and number is higher.'

Harry could see Neville listening, but he knew Neville was a friend, so Harry leaned closer before he spoke.

'She said his magic connected with mine when he was part of me and made mine stronger. So even though he's gone, it's still part of me but that never affected my shades, it's all still light, which means I have a good soul.'

'So when you do any sort of magic, it's like your taping into two peoples magic at once?'

'Yeah, it is. It makes a lot more sense now as to why I'm finding everything so easy. One thing though, I told her I'd seen Dumbledore do magic I never thought I'd ever be able to do. She told me to try it and that I will find I can do that as well.'

'What, like wandless magic, things like that you mean?' Ron asked looking a little stunned.

'Yeah, that and I'd seen him manipulate water till it surrounded Voldemort, imprisoned him, also he was able to bring forth a severe wind storm, so that is really advanced magic, affecting the elements. I saw Voldemort do the same with fire. So what I want to ask you lot is this, if you would help me test some things in the room of requirement. Professor McGonagall has given me permission to use the room again to help any of you with defence and also to help you with the unforgivables as well.'

'You know we'll help Harry and since you are going to help us with those spells we can take turns,' Ginny gave him a smile as she squeezed his hand.

'One thing Harry, we can do most in the room of requirement, but the fire and water, those might be best trying them outside. You could manipulate the water from the Black lake, make it do whatever you can think of. You can only conjure a small amount of water, it would be better if you could use a large amount of water. You could conjure fire, manipulate it without the risk of burning down the room, or castle,' Hermione suggested.

'Makes sense Hermione, so even though I might be powerful, you are still the smartest witch around.' Harry grinned over at his friend.

'So when do you want to start on testing what you can do?'

'I know we have a lot of work to do, but I wouldn't mind trying to do some every night. If we stick to just an hour, it won't take time from all our work. The other stuff that we'll have to do outside will have to wait till the weekend.'

'That makes sense, but the Hogsmeade visits start this weekend, so we can do the testing on Sunday, go to Hogsmeade on Saturday.'

'Okay, and I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade. Do you know if George has opened the shop there?'

'Yep, he said he had to have it ready for when Hogwarts opened again. But when are you going to start quidditch trials?'

'With so much going on, I haven't thought about it. I should though, how about the following weekend. I can put a notice up on the board, let everyone know.'

'Sounds good, but you're serious about me and Ginny already being part of the team?'

'Yes Ron, you're a good keeper and you can't get a better chaser than Ginny. So we need two more chasers and two beaters. We can talk about that more later, we should get to our next class though. Oh before we go, how was your examination Ron?' Harry said then laughed as Ron's face went bright red. Hermione and Ginny started to laugh as well, even Neville and he was slightly red with embarrassment as well. The four of them sat there laughing loudly, then Ron shook his head and laughed with his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Parvati, and Dean all headed into Hogsmeade. They all went straight up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, spoke and joked with George and Lee, bought a heap of the products before heading into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and some lunch. After that, they decided to go visit Aberforth in the Hogs Head and were all surprised by the change in the small dark pub. Now it was light and colourful, with witches and wizards sitting around chatting and not one dark witch or wizard was seen. They sat and chatted with Aberforth for a while before heading back up the main street of Hogsmeade. They all went and did a bit more shopping in the different shops, then headed back to Hogwarts. They still relaxed a bit for the rest of the day, but they also did do a lot of their homework, catching up on everything they had been behind in. Since Harry was way ahead of everything, he did a bit of studying on advanced magic, all on manipulating the elements so he could be ready to try it the following day.

The following morning, right after breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all headed outside in the grounds so Harry could test his power with the elements.

'Start with the water Harry, bring forth a lot, then try and move it around, let it make shapes,' Hermione said.

'Okay,' Harry watched as his friends moved back a little, he stared at the water in the Black lake, then pulled his wand. He started to move it around and a large volume of water rose from the lake and Harry kept moving it until it was over the grass. He moved his wand again, making it change shape. He started with basic squares and circles to begin with, then the shapes became much more complicated. He had the water look like a tree, then a dragon before he finished with the water turning into a replica of the Hogwarts castle. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he heard a lot of oohh's and aahh's and also some gasps of surprise. He quickly looked around at his friends, but saw the all the students standing there watching along with the staff as well. He felt himself heat up with embarrassment, but also he felt good about himself, seeing the type of magic he just pulled off. After another minute, he sent the water back into the Black lake then everyone broke out in applause, which made Harry go red again.

'That was amazing Harry, I've never seen someone manipulate water that way. I did see Professor Dumbledore manipulate water, but he was never able to make it turn into shapes like dragons and the castle,' Minerva McGonagall said looking stunned.

'I wasn't sure if I could do them either, but it worked. I'm going to do fire next, so it might be best to have everyone move back a bit.'

Professor McGonagall got all the students and staff to move and they all stood staring at Harry, waiting for him to continue.

Harry took a deep breath, then conjured fire. First he just made it triple in size, then started on the basic shapes again. He did a square, a circle, then a triangle, after that he turned it into a phoenix, making Harry grin before he changed it into the castle again. He then shot flames up in the air like fireworks to loud applause.

'Truly amazing Mr. Potter,' Professor Runstrome.

'Thanks Professor,' Harry smiled as Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna walked up to him. Ginny giving him a kiss, 'Well, I suppose I could try air next, see how I go with that.'

'We'll move back again Harry,' Ginny kissed him again before moving away with everyone else.

Harry took another deep breath, then waved his wand and a wind started blowing all around him. He made it go up high, so the wind was above his head, then moved it down so it the air circled him without actually touching him. He then made it move around his feet so all that was moving was grass and leaves. He then sent the air at the students and staff, but just around their feet. Then he had an idea, so he sent the air just at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, let it circle them and not touch anyone else, and he slowly made it go up from their feet to their hair until all of their hair was standing straight up, until he finally flicked his wand and the wind around them disappeared.

'Sorry about your hair girls,' Harry chuckled as he walked over to them.

Ginny shook her head, and pointed her wand at her hair, making it neat and tidy again.

'There's one more element Harry, earth. Do you want to try something with that?' Professor McGonagall said.

'Might as well Professor,' Harry kissed Ginny, then moved away from the crowd. He took another deep breath, then waved his wand at the ground until it cracked and opened. He closed it again, before waving his wand again and a large mound of earth started to pile on top of the other until it was a small hill. Then he waved it again, turning it into shapes, like the others, before finishing with a replica of the Burrow. He waved his wand and the earth settled back down like it had never been touched.

'Well Harry, like I have already said, that is truly amazing. I've never known any witch or wizard that could manipulate the four elements like that. Professor Dumbledore could do some, but nothing like what we just saw.'

'It was amazing Professor, but I never felt like I used all my power, it was like I could have tapped into more if I wanted to. That's a bit worrying though.'

'With your good nature Harry, you have nothing to worry about,' Minerva McGonagall patted Harry on the shoulder then walked away with the other staff members all talking about what Harry had just done.

'If you felt like there was more you could do, you might have to try other things. Although, I have no idea what you could try. Like Professor McGonagall said, no one has ever manipulated the four elements like that,' Hermione screwed up her face in concentration.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna knew exactly what Hermione was about to say, which made them all chuckle.

'I'm heading to the library, I need to study up on this Harry,' Hermione kissed Ron, then practically ran into the castle, making the friends laugh loudly.

'That's our Hermione,' Harry shook his head.

'Thanks Harry, I thought I might get a few hours with my girlfriend,' Ron shook his head as he went to walk away.

'You should know what Hermione is like by now Ron,' Neville grinned, 'But Luna and me are going to spend a few hours alone before we need to keep revising.'

'See ya,' Harry said as he watched his friends walk away before he turned back to Ginny, 'So, what did you think?'

'You put on a spectacular show, so what do you want to try next?'

'No idea, maybe just some more advanced magic, see how I go with that.'

'Why not try wandless magic Harry?'

'I've been thinking about that, I know what I just did was really advanced, but wandless really means you tap into your power but don't need anything to direct it,' Harry took Ginny's hand and they sat together next to one of the large beech trees that surrounded the black lake.

'Are you worried about something?'

'Well, yeah, I told you what I did that night, what if something makes me angry like that and I do that again without meaning to. I don't want to hurt anyone Ginny.'

'You won't Harry. Professor McGonagall said it, your good nature will stop you doing anything like that, plus the love you have for all living things, human and creatures alike. That night was different Harry, it was war, which makes you think about things differently. I talked to mum one night about Bellatrix, she said that she never thought she would ever kill anyone, but when your life or the lives of others are in danger, you need to do what is right for all involved. She realised that if she just hurt or bound Bellatrix, she might have escaped again and hurt or killed more people. Bellatrix had no conscience, she never cared who she killed. So mum made a choice and even though it wasn't a choice she ever thought she would make, she knows it was the right choice and it was Harry. We all had to do things we never thought we could or would ever do, but that's war because none of us wanted to live in Voldemort's world. Our family were known as blood traitors to that lot, we would have all been killed. People like Hermione and Dennis would have been killed because they were muggleborns. You normally would have to take all that into consideration but during a war, you don't have time.'

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, 'When did you become so wise love?'

Ginny smiled, 'Love, I like that Harry, as for being wise. I just think we've all grown up, but it's more, it's the way we had to grow up. It was you that made me think about all this though. From the moment I met you, I noticed you never acted like a normal boy of twelve. I watched you and Ron, the difference between you two was so extraordinary because Ron had a normal family life, you never had that. So even though you had fun with Ron, you never acted like Ron because you were never a kid. From what you put up with in that house, made you keep to yourself or always working on ways to protect yourself. Then to find out what happened to your parents, all about our world, then to find out why you were known before realising that you and Voldemort were always destined to go against the other. So you never got the chance to have a normal childhood and became an adult from an early age. Neville and I talked a lot while you were away, we used to see it on you and realised that if we were going to survive, we had to grow up too and do it fast. You don't realise how much hope and inspiration you gave to a lot of people Harry, which gave them the chance to deal with everything that happened during that time leading up to the fighting. Have you taken any notice of Parvati since we've been back?'

'Not really, only that she's very quiet.'

'When we were in hiding in the room of requirement, trying to learn what we could, helping the injured students, we all noticed the change in her. We think she believed she was going to die, but she wasn't giving up. She used to listen to Neville talk about what you had done, what you had been put through and no matter what, you were never going to give up until either Voldemort was dead or you were. So she trained, she studied, she did everything she could to save herself, but also to help save other people. In those few short months, she grew up, we all did.'

Harry stared at Ginny and even though he never went out there to inspire anyone, he knew he did, he had seen that himself.

'When we arrived that night, it was Neville that most surprised me. How strong and forceful he was. Before I walked into the forbidden forest, I spoke to Neville. He said we're all going to keep fighting, you know that don't you Harry,' Harry shook his head, 'When he said that I realised something, Neville would have kept fighting even if it came down to him and Voldemort. I realised what he was doing and what he had done gave me hope that all of you I was leaving behind would survive. It gave me hope that you were all strong enough to do what you needed to give our world the gift of peace for the first time in more years than most of us have been alive.

'I was scared about leaving all of you to fend for yourselves, but I did have that hope in my heart you would live, that a lot of you would survive. I'm not thick enough to think all of our side could survive, no matter how much I hoped you all would. I knew after seeing Fred, Remus, Tonks and Lavender that any one of you could die. So even though I hate the attention or hearing my name mentioned whenever someone passes me, I do know why people respect me now, but also respect everyone that fought that night. The people that stayed away realised that if we didn't do what we had to, they would be living under Voldemort's rules. So I've finally started to accept the stares, the smiles, even being thanked, when I tell people it wasn't just me, it was all of us.

'But what you said before, your right. I never felt like a kid, not once. Yeah I mucked around with Ron, got into trouble, but usually that was because of something serious going on. I think that's why I really want to just enjoy this time with you and everyone else. I want all of us to be just that, us, no fighting, no threats of death or torture, to just be normal students before we start our adult lives. I will tell you this though, I've had a few thoughts of us together, um, I'm talking about making love eventually, but I realised I'm in no hurry either. We've got time to do that and we really need to get to know each other, to learn to be a couple to talk, to compromise. I know I have to be honest and open with you for us to work, you can't have a serious relationship if you hide things from each other. So all I ask of you is a bit of patience and time for me to get used to not keeping everything to myself, to share my feelings with you, to listen to you if you have any doubts or concerns. I need to not shut you out and you also need to learn that you can't just hex me when I do things like not talk. We both have a lot to learn about each other Ginny, because I think we both want the same thing. A future together, a family together, a life together for as long as we live.' Harry and Ginny stared into each other's eyes and knew they both wanted the same thing, but the most important thing they wanted, was to be together and to be happy now they had the chance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Over the next month, Harry had helped all his friends learn the spells they were having trouble with. Professor Runstrome was amazed at how easy the others could perform those spells and told Harry how proud he was of him. Harry also had finished learning everything there was in defence against the dark arts, with six months still to go before the year was over. So he always assisted Professor Runstrome during their lessons and he thought Harry would make a wonderful teacher in his later life if he ever wanted that as a profession.

When Hogwarts broke up for Christmas, they all headed home. Harry told the others he would be going back to his house, but he would be at the Burrow the following day that he wanted to do a bit of shopping.

As Harry was strolling around all the shops, he still got stared at, talked about and had reporters following him shouting questions. He would answer a couple but never stopped doing what he went there to do and that was to buy the things for his friends. After taking it all home, he wrapped everything before heading to the Burrow.

Over the next week, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had gone shopping a few times together with of course more reporters following them wherever they went. Harry got asked about Ginny a lot, whether they were serious if they might see a future together. Harry never answered anything personal, just kept his arm around Ginny and helped her do what shopping she wanted.

Harry had received a letter from Kingsley asking if Harry could stop in at the ministry that he needed to discuss something with him about Hermione, but do not tell her anything. So the following morning, Harry apparated to the ministry's apparition point and headed straight up to the minister's office and over to the desk with a middle ages woman sitting there.

'Hi, the Minister is expecting me.'

'Of course Mr. Potter, I'll take you straight in,' she smiled and led Harry over to the door, knocking once then opened it for Harry to go straight in.

'Harry, it's good to see you. You are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you,' Kingsley shook his hand.

'Well yeah, I just tried to kill myself then Kingsley, but that's all in the past now, everything's great.'

'So I've been hearing. Minerva let me know about the magic you performed on the four elements, I hope you will show me one day.'

'When we both get time Kingsley, but I've been trying a lot of other stuff. I found out I can do everything non-verbally and wandless now. But only Hermione, Ron, and Ginny know that.'

'Very powerful Harry, even Albus Dumbledore couldn't do everything wandless, so I hope that means you still want to be an auror, they could use your power in that office?'

'Yep I still do, so does Ron. But you said this was about Hermione, I hope it's not bad news Kingsley.'

'Actually it's good news, the Australian ministry have found her parents and are working on bringing them back. Now between a lot of meetings with me, the Australian minister, our magical transport department and there's, we've worked out that they can, just this once be able to travel using an international port key. So because they are not witches or wizards, the Australian ministry is helping them by letting them port key from one room to another so they can get used to it, before they do such a long portkey trip to here.'

'So why did you want to tell me and not Hermione?'

'They will be arriving Christmas morning Harry, so I thought it might be a nice Christmas present for her. It's sort of our way of thanking her for her help during the war. You've said it many times that you wouldn't have been able to finish Voldemort without Ron and Hermione's help.'

'I wouldn't have and that's a nice gesture Kingsley. So will you tell her to come here to meet them?'

'I was hoping you might help with this. What I thought was if you would come here to my office in the morning, and we can both apparate them to the Burrow, since molly and Arthur have invited me to have Christmas with them.'

Harry grinned, 'You can be a bit of a softy at times Kingsley, I think it's brilliant, I'll be here. And I can't wait to see Hermione's face. Do they know what's going on?'

'No, but I'll explain that when they arrive, which will be at eight. If you can get here at nine, I think that will give Hermione a chance to wake up properly.'

Harry couldn't help himself, so he hugged Kingsley, 'Thanks and I'm sure you'll get another one of those from Hermione, after she gets over the initial shock that is.'

Kingsley laughed but hugged Harry back, 'I expect your busy and want to go spend time with Ginny, so I'll see you in a few days.'

'I'll be here Kingsley, but it's lucky I'm good at keeping things to myself, because this is one surprise I don't want to spoil, see you later,' Harry couldn't stop smiling as he left the office, he even gave his secretary a smile before he headed down to the atrium and apparated home.

Over the next couple of days, Harry did spend more time at the Burrow than at his house. He was enjoying the relative safety, along with the peace and quiet around the Burrow. Harry also spent a lot of time in Mr. Weasley's shed, talking to him why he fiddled with all his muggle gadgets. Harry was finding that Mr. Weasley was a good person to talk to and found himself opening up to him more and more. He told him about his childhood, a lot about his encounters with Voldemort and Mr. Weasley finally realised why Harry had tried to end his life. After that they had started to become friends and not just Ron's father and Ginny's boyfriend.

Christmas morning, Harry had magically sent all but one gift wrapped presents to the Burrow before he headed to the ministry. He was completely deserted, apart from a security guard patrolling the atrium. Harry knocked on Kingsley's door and heard him call to come in.

'Harry, I'd like you to meet Marion and Herbert Granger, Marion, Herbert, this is Harry Potter one of Hermione's best friends.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both and Hermione is going to have kittens when she see's you.'

'It's nice to meet you as well. But I hope you don't mind me saying this Harry, with everything we heard from the Australian Minister to Minister Shacklebolt, I thought you would have been much older. You look like you're the same age as Hermione.'

'Actually she's just older than me, but about what you heard, well that's a long story that I'm sure Hermione will fill you in on. She knows everything about me and what I've done, and also helped me along the way, along with Ron. Um, do you know about Ron?'

'Yes, Minister Shacklebolt explained that Ron is Hermione's boyfriend and another good friend of yours.'

'Yes, us three met our first day at Hogwarts and have been friends since.'

'Well, let's not keep Hermione waiting any longer, we should get to the Burrow.'

Kingsley led the way down the atrium, then he took Mrs. Granger's arm, while Harry took Mr. Grangers arm and they apparated to the Burrow.

'Kingsley, stay with the Grangers while they get over that sensations, I'll quickly dart to the house and see if Hermione's awake,' Harry smiled and ran off, but slowed his footsteps so no one would know he was there. He spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Charlie and Hermione sitting at the table, so he ran back to the Grangers and Kingsley. 'She's awake, so are we ready?'

'Yes, and I can't wait to see her,' Marion Granger smiled.

Harry led the way this time until he came to the door, he told the others to wait until he went in for a minute.

'Hi, happy Christmas,' Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss as everyone said happy Christmas back, 'Hermione, you're about to have a big surprise, so do me a favour and close your eyes.'

'Why Harry, what are you up too?'

'You'll see, trust me.'

'I always trust you, so okay, but don't be too long,' Hermione closed her eyes, then Harry opened the door and let Kingsley and the Grangers into the house with all eyes watching.

'Okay Hermione, open your eyes,' Harry stood with Ginny and watched as his friend opened her eyes, but just sat there with tears falling down her face, 'I think she's in shock Mr. and Mrs. Granger.'

'I think your right Harry,' Herbert Granger said as he and his wife went over to their daughter, 'Hermione sweetheart.'

Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around her parents, 'Mum, dad,' she said between sobs.

'Did you plan this Harry?' Arthur asked.

'No, it was all Kingsley, he just asked me to help surprise Hermione. It's been so hard the last few days making sure I never said anything so Hermione never picked up on anything.'

'What's going on down here?' Ron said sleepily as he walked down and spotted Hermione hugging two strangers, 'Who are they?'

'Their Hermione's parents Ron, Kingsley planned this to surprise Hermione,' Ginny said as she held onto Harry.

Hermione finally stopped crying, wiped her face as soon as she let her parents go but never stopped looking at them.

'Ron, pinch me to make sure I'm awake.'

Ron chuckled, but kissed her cheek, 'You're awake Mione. Hello, I'm Ron, Hermione's boyfriend.' Ron shook both Grangers hands.

'It's nice to meet you Ron,' Herbert turned to the older Weasley's, 'I'm sorry about all this disruption.'

'Nonsense, we think of Hermione as family, so please sit down and I'll get some warm tea for everyone, and breakfast for Ron,' Molly smiled at Hermione's parents.

Hermione walked over to Kingsley and threw her arms around him, giving him a Mrs. Weasley type hug, but also started crying on him.

'Told you Kingsley,' Harry shook his head at his friends.

'You knew about this Harry?' Ron asked as he started eating.

'Kingsley told me a few days ago, wanted me to help bring the Grangers here today.'

Hermione let go of Kingsley, 'Thank you, for everything Kingsley.'

'You're welcome Hermione.'

Hermione walked over to Harry, but instead of hugging him, she punched him, 'What was that for Hermione?' Harry asked looking stunned, but also rubbed his arm.

'For not telling me, how could you do that Harry?'

'So you could be surprised Hermione, come on, say you forgive me, please,' Harry dropped his lip at her.

Hermione punched him again, 'Don't do that to me again Harry potter, or I might hex you next time,' then she hugged him.

'Ron, I'd watch out for Hermione, she punches hard, and hugs like your mum,' Harry chuckled.

'At least she didn't hex you Harry, you might not have been walking properly,' Ron smirked.

'Or had bat bogeys flying around your head, I showed Hermione how to do that,' Ginny grinned.

'Ginny,' Ron scowled at his sister, 'Thanks a lot.'

'She had to keep you in line somehow Ron.'

'Alright, enough you two,' Arthur said shaking his head at his two youngest children.

'I hope you don't mind, but I'm steeling Ginny for a minute,' Harry took her hand and led her into the living room, but closed the door after him.

'Did you want privacy to snog without everyone watching?'

'Yeah, that, but I also have something for you. So will you close your eyes for a minute?'

'Now what are you doing Harry?'

'You'll see love, so please close your eyes,' Harry smiled, then saw Ginny close his eyes. When Harry was ready, 'Okay, open your eyes love.'

Ginny opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Harry kneeling before her holding out a ring in a red velvet box.

'Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?'

Ginny nodded as tears fell down her face, then she threw herself at Harry, snogging him hungrily.

When they slowly pulled apart, 'I have always wanted to marry you, but are you sure you're ready?'

'Positive,' Harry pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Ginny's finger, then kissed her again, 'I want to be your husband and you to be my wife. I know we won't have a lot of time to plan anything until after Hogwarts, but we can wait until then. I love you so much and I want our life together to start now.'

'I love you too Harry and I want that as well.' Ginny looked down at the beautiful large emerald and diamond ring, 'You have good taste, this is beautiful, but it looks expensive Harry. You shouldn't have spent this much.'

'Um, well, I didn't spend anything. This was my mothers and I wanted you to have it. I found a letter in their vault. My parents both said they hoped when I decide to get married that I would give the woman this ring as it had been passed down through my father's family for generations.'

Ginny wiped a tear away, then looked into Harry's eyes, 'Are you sure you want me to have your mother's ring Harry? I know you don't have a lot of things that belonged to them.'

'Of course I do, but I still have it love, it's on your finger and you are going to be my wife.'

Ginny laughed softly, 'That's true, merlin, I'm going to be Mrs. Harry potter,' Ginny swayed a little so she sat down.

'Are you okay love, you look a little pale.'

'Um yeah, it's just that I realised that my dream is coming true. I really am going to be your wife.'

'Yeah, you are, but we should go tell your family before Ron barges in on us and wonder what we're doing.' Harry and Ginny both laughed, then snogged before walking back into the kitchen.

'Mum, dad, everyone, we have something to tell you,' Ginny said smiling around at everyone.

'It better not be that you're pregnant,' Ron blurted out.

'Not yet Ron, don't worry,' Harry chuckled, 'but we are engaged.' Harry said to shocked looks around the room, before everyone finally got up and started hugging and congratulating the young couple. Then Hermione and Molly wanted to see the ring, so Ginny showed them then explained about it being a Potter family heirloom. After that, when everyone else arrived to enjoy Christmas day, they also enjoyed Ginny and Harry's engagement and the peace and safety of their world.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

When everyone arrived back at Hogwarts, it didn't take long before people started to notice the large emerald and diamond ring on Ginny's left hand. So by the second day, it was known that Harry Potter was engaged to Ginny Weasley, to a lot of disappointed girls.

They all started their classes again, with Harry already knowing everything he would need to pass his N.E.W.T.s so he was anxious to start learning how to become an animagus. There were only four in the class that wanted to attempt such a complex charm, so Professor Grenley had those four work in a section of the classroom away from the other students.

Harry, Simon, Lucy and Joseph all practiced the charm for the first half of the class, but none of them expected to be able to change form straight away as Professor Grenley told them it could take a few months before they could get it to work.

Just before the end of the class, Harry changed. A large black stallion walked around the classroom, he even went over to Ginny and ran his nose along her arm, making her giggle, before he changed back.

'Wow, that felt so strange, Sirius never told me how it felt,' Harry said as he shook his head.

'Well Harry, you now have to make sure you register with the department and control of magical creatures, even if you are not one, your animagus is. I was surprised it was a stallion and not a stag, as we all know you can produce a stag patronus and your father was a stag animagus,' Professor Grenley said.

'I thought it would be a stag as well, but I think I know why it ended up a stallion,' Harry looked at Ginny and nodded, so she pointed her wand and her horse patronus leapt around the room before disappearing.

'Now I understand, you're a couple, and an engaged couple, so you've changed to match Ginny's. Very well done Harry, so now you just have to keep practicing it so you can change at will and of course the homework that goes with it.'

The bell rang and everyone left to go have lunch, 'That really showed your power Harry, to do it in one day.'

'Yeah, I wasn't sure I could do it, but I felt it, like something starting in the pit of my stomach and just spread out. You even feel completely different, like you are a real horse, not a person except your mind is the same. That's going to be fun when I see Teddy next time, I'll take him for a ride,' Harry laughed along with everyone else around the table.

Over the next few months, Harry kept helping his friends with their defence, but he also helped the other three people in transfiguration until they could all change. As it got closer to the N.E.W.T. Exams, everyone was quiet and a little stressed as they started revising. The friends all took over the Gryffindor common room most nights, weekends they were all in the library. Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the quidditch team kept practicing at every available chance. Their house points were triple what the others were because Gryffindor had not lost one game all year and were going in as favourites against Ravenclaw.

The Saturday of the quidditch cup saw both teams up early and nervous. Harry was told by Professor McGonagall that there were going to be scouts in the crowd, but Harry decided not to tell Ginny, because if she knew, she would be too nervous and might not play as good as she could.

When it got close to the time, Harry led his team into the changing room to wait. He knew there was no use saying anything as he had said everything before and he also knew his team would go out and do their very best because they like Harry, would love to go out as winners.

Madame Hooch called the two teams out, the captains shook hands, before the teams took off into the air to wait for the balls to be released. Harry gave Ginny a smile before looking back at the ground.

The moment the balls were released the game started and it was intense. Both teams scoring, but Ginny scoring more than the other chasers on the Gryffindor team, while Ron pulled off some spectacular saves to a rounding chorus of Weasley is our king, but the crowd also sung it for Ginny every time she scored. As the game got faster, Ginny was scoring almost every couple of minutes and had put the score up to 570 to 265 when Harry spotted the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was looking the other way when Harry dived, speeding as fast as he could, catching the snitch right on the ground to loud cheers from the crowd.

When the team settled onto the ground, they got surrounded by all their friends, but also every other Gryffindor before they made their way up to the staff box where Professor McGonagall presented Harry with the quidditch cup. After much congratulations the team apart from Harry all left to go down and change when a tall woman walked up to Harry.

'A wonderful game Mr. Potter, you will make a great seeker for some team.'

'Hi and thank you, but I'm not going to play professionally, I want to become an auror. You look familiar, have we met?'

'No, I'm Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. I came to see if there were any girls good enough to join our team and I must say your chaser, the red head is someone I think would suit being a Harpie.'

'Well, it's nice to meet you and it's always been Ginny's dream to be a Harpi, ever since she was five, she's dreamed of playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Do you want to meet her?'

'Yes, I would.'

Harry led the tall woman down to the Gryffindor changing room. The stepped inside to a loud noise as the team and some of their friends were all celebrating.

'Ginny love, you have a visitor,' Harry called.

Ginny turned around and her mouth fell open, before Ron pushed hit shut then gave her a nudge to get her moving.

'Miss Jones.' Ginny said quietly.

'Miss Weasley, you play very well, so I would like to give you a try out for our team, are you interested?'

'What!?' Ginny shouted to everyone's laughter but Harry put his arm around her, 'Of course, I've always wanted to play for the Harpies. Are you serious?'

'Very, I think you have got what it takes to be a Harpie. So how about a week after you leave Hogwarts, you come to our offices.'

'I'll be there, thank you,' Ginny beamed then threw her arms around Harry kissing him passionately. 'I can't believe it Harry, I might be a Harpie.'

'I knew you could do it love,' Harry turned to face Miss Jones, 'I think you've made my fiancée very happy Miss Jones.'

'Yes, she does look happy and congratulations on your engagement. So I'll leave you all to celebrate a well-deserved win,' she smiled then left the changing room.

Ginny got surrounded by everyone, while Harry moved out of her way to let her enjoy her celebrity status.

'My sister is going to play professional quidditch,' Ron kept staring at her.

'Yeah, she is Ron, and I bet you are going to try and get free tickets to games,' Harry laughed.

'Well, if I can,' Ron's ears went red. 'Everything's finally going our way, isn't it Harry?'

'Yeah, it is Ron. We finally had a normal year at Hogwarts, Ginny's got a tryout with her favourite team. Hermione got her parents back, we're all going to pass our N.E.W.T.s easily, then you and me will become aurors. We're all getting what we want instead of just putting up with everything going on around us, it's a good feeling Ron.'

'Yeah, it is, it really is. But you forgot one other thing Harry, you're going to marry Ginny and be my brother,' Ron slapped Harry's back.

'Even though I've always thought of you as a brother, we will be officially and I can't wait to marry Ginny and become a member of your family, the only family I've know.'

After much celebration in the changing room, everyone headed up to Gryffindor tower to continue their fun. Harry had Kreacher bring a heap of food and drinks from the kitchen and the party never stopped until nearly four in the morning, with everyone slowly walking up to their bed when they fell into a peaceful sleep.

One day, every student got notices telling them to come to the great hall the following morning at eleven and in full dress robes. So that morning after breakfast, everyone headed back up to their dorm rooms to get ready. Then they all headed back down through the castle until they came to the doors of the great hall with Mr. Filch standing against them.

'So it looks like we have to wait again Mr. Filch?' Neville asked.

'For some, so when I call your names, please stand over at the back,' Mr. Filch started reading names, including Harry and his friends, so they all moved back to stand against the wall. Mr. Filch then allowed all the other students to enter the great hall.

'What's going on Mr. Filch?' Harry asked looking a little nervous.

'You will find out soon enough,' he said as he stood against the door.

'I hope there are no more pictures of us up again,' Harry scowled.

'Um Harry, I think I might have an idea what this is about. Do you realise what today is?'

'No, what's today?'

'It was a year ago that you finished Voldemort,' Hermione said as she put her arm around Ron.

Harry felt Ginny shudder his arm, so he tightened his hold, 'A year, shit, I forgot about that, we've been so busy. So what do you think it going on in there?'

Before Hermione could answer, the door opened and Professor McGonagall gestured for the group of twenty four to go in. They all saw the students, the staff, but also Kingsley was on a raised platform. All the Weasley's were there, Aberforth, Neville's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks with Teddy, the Grangers and everyone that was here that night. Professor McGonagall lead the group to a set of chairs right in of the raised platform.

'Now that our guests of honour are present, it is time to start our ceremony.' Kingsley said, 'One year ago our lives were changed, for the better, but we also lost some very good people,' Kingsley started to read out the names of everyone that lost their lives the night of the battle of Hogwarts, 'Every person will posthumously receive order of merlin: first class along with having their own chocolate frog cards. They should always be honoured and remembered,' Kingsley lit a torch and pictures of everyone that died flashed across the room.

'Now when I call you name, please come up and join me,' Kingsley started to call names of everyone that fought in the battle of Hogwarts and presented them with order of merlin: third class. Then he started called some of the members of the DA, they received order of merlin: second class. Then Kingsley continued, 'The recipients of order of merlin: first class are, Seamus Finnegan,' he called and placed a medal around his neck, 'Luna Lovegood,' she walked up had a medal placed around her neck, 'Dean Thomas,' he also had a medal around his neck, 'Neville Longbottom,' Kingsley placed the medal around his neck, 'Ginny Weasley,' Ginny walked up and Kingsley placed her medal around her neck, 'Hermione Granger,' Hermione had her medal placed around her neck, 'Ronald Weasley,' Ron grinned as the medal was place around his neck, then he stood with the others, 'Harry Potter,' Harry walked up to loud applause and had the medal placed around his neck then Kingsley put his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him moving away.

'I have one more award, it is a new award that was voted on by everyone that works at the ministry. Harry Potter, you are hereby awarded the Order of the Phoenix, for you self-sacrifice, your courage and your valor,' Kingsley pinned an award in the shape of a phoenix on his chest. 'Please let's show our appreciation to all these young people because if it was not for them we would not be living in a free world today.'

Kingsley started applauding then everyone else applauded and whistled until the windows of the great hall shook. Kingsley gestured for Harry and his group to leave the platform and go visit with their family. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went over to the Weasley's and the Grangers and even though the Weasley's were all sad knowing Fred had been gone for a year, they were also happy for their family knowing that none of them would be asked to fight a war again. While they were talking, a very pregnant Fleur went into labour, so Bill raced her up to the hospital wing with the family following. After many hours, little Victoire Weasley was born. A new life coming into their world as everyone was coming into a new era in the wizarding world, a safe and peaceful life.

It was the week of the exams, some students needing calming draughts from Madam Pomfrey, other students would just go quiet, while some would snap at any noise when they were trying to cram in as much as they could.

Harry and his friends all started with charms, with all of them performing every charm perfectly. Then it was potions and again, they were all able to produce perfect potions. Then it was astronomy, which they all did good, maybe not getting O, but at least E or A. Then it was transfiguration, they all performed their spells, changing things into other things, large to small, berries to baked potatoes, animals to kitchen items. Then it was the time for the students who learned to become animagus to show what they could do. So the four of Harry's class were first, the other three all changed, but it took them a long time to concentrate properly mainly due to nerves. Where Harry changed instantly and got smiles from all the examiners. After that was defence against the dark arts. Everyone else pulled off every advanced spell including the three unforgivables. At the end of their exams, everyone finally we're able to relax and wait for their results.

A week later, everyone was asked to come to the great hall at seven the following evening in full dress robes. So after everyone dressed, they all made their way down through the castle to the great hall wondering what was going on this time. When they got to the hall, the doors were open so they all entered and found smaller round tables, similar to how it looked during the triwizard ball.

Harry and his friends all sat together at one table and after everyone had arrived, Professor McGonagall started to call out names and hand everyone in seventh year their N.E.W.T.s. When that was finished, the Weird Sisters stepped out on the stage and started playing. So for the rest of the night, a very loud party took place at Hogwarts. For everyone there that had been through the battle of Hogwarts or had suffered in one form or another due to Voldemort's reign of terror, it was time to celebrate that they finally had safe lives. For Harry and his friends, it was time to celebrate having one normal year as students at Hogwarts, and their final year as students of Hogwarts. So now, they could leave the ancient castle with fond memories and not memories of destruction, of torture and of death. It was time for everyone to move on and to really start to enjoy their lives in a safe wizarding world all thanks to Harry Potter and his friends.

The end:


End file.
